Sierra-117 John Shepard
by mobius.flame
Summary: A Mass Effect/Halo crossover where Sierra 117 is found after being lost in a relay incident. Given a new name and new purpose John Shepard(Sierra 117) will take on a bigger threat that he was not trained for in hope to save humanity and the entire galaxy as well. Some characters will be replaced so don't hate me for it just something i wanted to do.
1. PologueBackstory updated

**Rewritten**

**I always been big fan of both mass effect and halo and since both heroes are named john. I decided to do a merging of the two. The story will mostly follow the mass effect world timeline and events in the game but I will be including the Spartans beginnings, meeting other Spartans, the covenant will be included as well, and the Alliance will be replaced with UNSC since I feel like they are more of badass than the Alliance. I also was influence by Rommel the Magnificent story **_**Imperial Glory**_** in writing this. I hope you enjoy and give me some reviews and advice I appreciate it greatly.**

_As always stated I do not own mass effect or halo they belong to their creators' Bungie, EA, and so on. Those characters I do create do belong to me and are fictional. And no copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue me_. Haha.

* * *

Prologue/Backstory -

At the end of World War II, Europe had been completely devastated due to wars that had stricken its lands for the last few decades, and East Asia and the Pacifica had been degraded into hatred and conflict. The Soviet Union was in a revolution after the atrocity of Stalin's actions during the war, which left the U.S. as the only super power left in the world. After the election of 1952, Henry Eberhardt, an unknown runner at the time, won and begins to lead the U.S. in a new direction. He expanded the powers of the presidency and the U.S. itself and rapidly begins to annex country after country, throughout the world expanding the U.S. size and power. By the end of his second term the U.S. had easily double in size and was on the road to be the only super power in the world.

As the time came closer to the end of his term, he seize power and institute himself and his family as permeant leaders and change the U.S. to the United Nations Empire. The Eberhardt family soon became the ruling family and held there power unchallenge. By the dawn of the 21st century, the entire planet now belongs to United Nations Empire and had begun to prosper. The Empire soon began to develop faster than the planet could handle and soon the people aim for the stars.

By 2069 the moon has been settled and people continue to stretch farther out from Earth, but constant competition between parts of The Empire led to problems. To settle this issue, the empire founded the United Nation Space Command (UNSC) to help colonize space and settle any disputes that might come up from colonization. By the time they had establish a settlement on Mars in 2103 the UNSC had become an imposing power in space with several fleets already built ready for anything they might have to encounter as they explore space.

By the 2140s, human engineering and understanding of the human body had jumped to new heights with the ability to flash clone organs, the use of gene therapy, and the use of nanites in ships armor. Ships were being created to allow the UNSC and the Empire to travel out farther into space and their capabilities had double. New body armor was being developed by the UNSC to dual as space suits and armor for any of their military needs. Near end of the 2140s humanity begin to shift from viewing themselves as humans to Terrans as they began to colonize space.

However; in 2148 many people's theories and concerns with extraterrestrial life were confirmed by the discovery of a database of alien origin on Mars. This discovery proved that Terrans were not alone in space, but also causes more ideas to be thrown up over this. The UNSC however were focused on two things: who were these aliens and where did they go. On this worry they decided to establish a covert operation to prepare for any situation they might encounter.

The project name was the Spartans II Program where the plan was to train certain soldiers to be the best soldiers and equip them with best equipment and if needed be, augment them as well. This plan was kept secret from main population for one reason... the soldiers would be train from age six. In a single night 75 six year old children were kidnapped and replace by quick dying flash clones so no one would miss them. These children were stripped of their family names being reduced to numbers and their first names and begin a hard process on getting ready and train. As these seventy five children were in process of being train, information was being taken out of this data archive.

Using advance AI they were able to find information that help propel humanity and the UNSC forward in their colonization and exploration. Calling these aliens Forerunners, they used their technology to propel human technology forward in leaps and bounds. Introduction of FTL drives and new forms of ships allow the UNSC to travel farther out easier using fewer resources. In less than a year after finding this technology they discover a Mass Relay disguised as Pluto moon Charon. Using the Charon Mass Relay they begin to expand out in the Orion arm of the galaxy unlocking more relays and colonizing more worlds, until they finally ran into an alien race in 2157 where an alien ship began to attack one of the UNSC exploration fleet.

The ship was quickly captured to the surprise of the aliens. At the news of a hostile alien ship being discovered, the Empire was buzzing with ideas what to expect, especially since they had attack first. This cause the military branch of UNSC to go into overtime in preparation for what is ahead, pushing projects quicker than they were ready for. This included the Spartans II program was pushed to its final stage even though they were only 14.

By this time the Spartans were well train soldiers who only thought about serving UNSC and defending the Empire from any threats. One soldier alone stood out among all of them, his name was John 117. He was personally visited on his home world of Eridanus II by Spartan II project founder, Dr. Catherine Hasley, during the selection process. During training he led his fellow Spartans in their constant exercises, showing his leadership skills and was quickly promoted to squad leader. His fellow brother and sisters in the program follow him without question and even though he wasn't best at everything he had one thing none of the other Spartans else had, luck, and he would need every ounce of his luck when the Spartan program was pushed forward for the augmentation phase, where their bodies were altered to make them stronger, their reaction times faster, their bones were coated in metal to make them unbreakable and other changes that made them the best and suited for their equipment. However; it was not a complete success with over half the group either dying from the augmentation or severally disable from the procedure.

After the augmentation the Spartans grew in height rapidly reaching 213 cm and their muscle mass also expanded as well. They were eventually given their equipment that would allow the Spartans to finally fight in the ways they were meant too. They were equipped with their MJOLNIR armor that further increases their speed and strength as well allowing them stronger shields than normal armor. Eventually they had opportunity to test their equipment and skill when the aliens return once more and invaded the colony of Shanxi. The Spartans were able to defeat the invading army on the ground single handedly while the UNSC were able to defeat their ships using Forerunner technology. Capturing several key figures from the invading forces, they learn everything they needed to know about the Council.

In short time, the Emperor at the time called the entire power of the UNSC and the Empire to bear on the council. In few years UNSC had conquered most of Council space allying themselves with the Krogan and the Quarian, allowing them to push the Council until finally they surrender to Emperor himself. With the Council fall, the Empire took hold of the former space held in its controlled and created a senate with representative from each species there to talk and advise the future Emperor and Empress. This accomplishment did not come without cost to the UNSC as leaders of the Spartan II, John 117, was lost in accident during transport and the ship he was on disappear with all hands on deck. He was only 18 at the time and was listed as MIA with the entire crew.

Soon the galaxy was split into two parts with half of the galaxy belonging to the Empire and the rest classify as the Terminus System controlled by outlaws, rouges, and an unknown faction called the Covenant. In 2180 a discovery would be made on border of the newly dubbed Empire space (former Council) and Terminus System in area known as Attican Traverse that would bring hope for The Empire and help save the galaxy.

* * *

**Well there you go folks an update, hopefully better, prologue now that answers how we got the empress and any other remaining questions. If you still don't like it message me with any ideas and I will work on it further. **


	2. Chapter 1-Awakening and Survival updated

**Slight rewrite**

**So here it is my first actual chapter for my story. Slightly nervous about this but hopefully I won't screw up too badly. I will try to post bi-monthly or once a month if possible mostly depends on how busy I am or how bad my writer block is.**

_Again I do not own Mass Effect or Halo they belong to their creators and no copyright infringement is intended ever._

"_Italic" _means AI speaking in Master Chief Head_._

_Plain italic is master chiefs thought_

* * *

_Stand amongst the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters - Javik_

Chapter 1 - Awakening and Survival

**0530 UTC Unknown**

**Unknown location, Unknown Planet**

The UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn_ corridors were silent as it sat on a deserted world as the AI Déjà came online, her form appearing on the bridge. Cameras throughout the inside and outside of ship came to life once more as she access ships sensors. As the cameras pan around the inside of the ship, she saw that the ship was coated in dust with pieces of ship destroyed and even pieces of the hull completely gone. Déjà quickly access the ships archives to try and gain information on what had happen finding that most of the archives were deleted or had corrupted files. She quickly ran sensors through the ship looking for life signs of the crew and checking any cryo-pods in use.

Slowly searching the frigate, sensor data came back with no life signs throughout the ship; however, there was one cryo pod still activate though just barely. Going through cryo pod assignments she found the name listed for the cryo bringing a smile to her face. She quickly switches her image to the cryo room in front of the cryo pod as she started to run the wake up programming for the pod. She watched the occupant heart rate and neural activity increase slowly. "Time to wake up Spartan," Déjà said to the occupant of the pod.

My eyes slowly open as I see the frost covering of the cryo pod in front of me. As I take in my first breath I suddenly began to hack as the bronchial surfactants still block the airflow in my throat. Taking a hard swallow the surfactant slid down my throat into my stomach helping replenish nutrients and energy to my body. The hatch suddenly popped with a hiss revealing my body to the cold air of the ship. I take step out of the pod looking at other pods for other crewman and soldiers; however, every single other pod in the bay were still closed and there were no technicians greeting me. There was only one form located in the cryo bay coming from a glowing panel in middle of the room that I recognized.

"Déjà what is going on? Where is everyone else and why is the ship quiet?"

"Unknown. Data has been destroyed or corrupted right after we had jump from the relay. Our current location, date, and details with the crew are unknown. Some bodies have been found by sensors, but they do not account for all of the personal from the ship."

"So basically we are up a creek without the paddle and the canoe?"

"I do not understand the terminology."

"Great let's hope my luck holds out. Where is my armor at Déjà?"

"It is still located in armory according to sensors."

Nodding, I quickly slide on my bodysuit as Déjà lead me to the armory, passing few bodies and holes in the ship showing landscape barren but apparently livable with oxygen atmosphere. Taking few ladders down to finally reach the armory which had become a giant mess with equipment scatter everywhere around. I slowly search through the equipment, moving crates to finally come across the armor placement station still in good shape.

"Déjà can you get the armor placement started and pull up my armor."

"Checking… yes it is still active and the armor is still available have you learned about the Mark V yet?"

"I haven't tested it yet but I have read the specs. They are supposed to have new energy shields and AI slot to help interaction between the Spartan, AI, and the suit."

"Correct, starting the armor placement station please step into the circle Chief."

Stepping into the armor placement I watch as the armor begins to attach to the bodysuit slowly feeling the weight of armor being put on. As the power pack put in place and activated I could feel my armor become lighter and felt the benefits of the armor take in effect. As last piece of armor put in place I step away from machine grabbing my helmet as I walk to the mirror. My pale skin was evident from being in Mark IV armor for the past four years of fighting nonstop. The brown hair on my head was still in short crew cut, while my blue-grey eyes look at mostly devoid of emotions now. Quickly donning on the helmet the HUD came online helping illuminate the darken ship. Searching around the armory, I found a standard MA5B assault rifle and a M6D Magnum pistol both modify to use hard light ammo. I quickly attach the weapons to magnetic strips on my armor as I began to search crates for ammo.

"Has the search beacon been launched yet?" As soon question left my mouth a thump could be felt through the ship.

"Just did what are you planning on doing now?"

"I am thinking of going on a drive."

* * *

**0632 UTC 23 March, 2180**

**Human camp, Unknown Planet**

Luck was still on my side it seems since there was a functioning warthog still located in the hanger bay. It had taken some shoving and use of the warthog turret before we were able to drive out of the hanger. Once we had made it outside there were several tracks of other vehicles heading away from the ship. I started to follow them driving into a setting sun that was casting its long shadows on face of the planet. Déjà had argued about leaving citing protocols but she finally resigned to us leaving and now was residing inside my head.

"_Tracks look to be made up of warthogs and another type of vehicle, possibly Mako class_," Déjà commented in my head. I quickly let out a sigh as I focus on the road. _This is going take some time to get used to._

"_I am sure that you will get accustomed to this quickly." Great now my thoughts aren't even private anymore._

"How old are the tracks Déjà?" I asked speaking inside my helmet.

"_Unless my program is faulty, which it's not, the tracks are several years old maybe even along the lines of decade old."_

"That doesn't make sense why would they not launch beacon or leave you deactivated?"

"_Or leave you in a cryo pod as well."_

"Lot of questions and no answers, let's hope whoever at end of the tracks have the answers we need."

The tracks led on for several klicks before finally ending at a makeshift camp of sorts. Shelters were set up everywhere with either made up of cargo containers or just tents. However; the shelters seem to be in disarray with items thrown everywhere and vehicles destroyed or from first look melted. More bodies were located among shelter with some being burnt while others seemed crushed. Walking over to one of better looking shelters I look inside to see body slump over a bed with data pad in its hand. Searching around its neck I pull out some dog tags reading the name off.

"_Commander Joseph Lydall XO of the ship, from sensors in your suit it look it looks like he had died about 3 years ago; however this planet atmosphere and weather could falsify this estimation. Accessing the data pad now please hold."_

As Déjà access the data pad I moved on to look around the campsite looking at other bodies and tents for more information. Searching the bodies, I pick up each dog tag on the bodies and finding pictures on some of them showing family, love ones, and their children. As I look at picture of the children my memories took me back to my own childhood and what happen to me. We were train to be honorable to uphold the UNSC and protect humanity but at what cost. Was it honorable what they did to us? Maybe not but sometimes honor is thrown out the window for the good reasons and fight with the "Council" had shown that they made right choice. After collecting last dog tag Déjà finally spoke.

"_They did what they had to John. I have been here for you since you started the program and I have seen what they put you through. Without you and other Spartans we might have lost this war already."_

"I know. Did you finish decrypting the data pad?"

"_Yes the data pad holds records of what had happen even though has been damage. Apparently a Salarian STG team infiltrated the ship to get a hold of you. They were eventually defeated but not before sabotaging me, computer systems, engines, and your cryo pod in process to make sure neither of us could stop them. The ship crash landed here before the crew was able to get the engines restarted. There were some casualties including the captain among them but about three fourth of the crew survive. However; they could not get your pod unlock without killing you or even get me or computer system back online cause of complexity of the viruses they had planted."_

"Then how did you come back online?"

"_My subroutines from ONI must have been spending the passing years in fighting and destroying the viruses they placed in me and computer system, but since they are not that advance they took some time in destroying them all. After they had set up camp they made regular trips back to check on systems and wait for someone to find them. It recorded data from this planet they label Akuze and they lived here for almost two decades. However; three years ago something began to happen and people started to go missing till last entry state that something was attacking the camp and rest was corrupted."_

"Wait; go back, did you say almost two decades?"

"_Yes according to last entry based on the Sol Calendar it has been eighteen years three months and five days since the crash."_

At the news my mind quickly went back to my brother and sister Spartans and the war that was still going on. Cursing at my luck that seem to had finally run out my fist slam down on metal desk in the tent bending it in half from the impact. _"John it's not your fault you didn't abandon them or the war."_

"Tell that to those who are dead," quickly walking out I look around at ground for the mako tracks that Déjà had spotted earlier. "Déjà how old are these mako tracks," kneeling down I place my glove on the impression in the ground.

"_Sensors would roughly say as old as last warthog tracks maybe few months newer but nothing since then."_

"Maybe they will have some answers for us," stating quickly as I walk towards the warthog.

* * *

**0822 UTC 23 March, 2180**

**Second camp, Akuze**

The mako tracks led on for some klicks before coming up to a second camp that was destroyed as well. There were bodies thrown about through the camp, in the same state as ones back at first camp with vehicles having similar damage as well. However; this camp had ship parked beside it but was also severely damage. The damage done to ship doesn't look like it came from a crash but like it was attacked. Walking over to the nearest body and turning it around to face me I found myself facing a four eye body.

"_Accessing alien species database please hold."_

"No need Déjà it's a Batarian or was one."

"_Correct. Batarians are known as a ruthless and hateful species that deal in slavery and other illegal activities. Part of the 'Council' Races has been used in different campaign battle to try and strike major moral and logistical harm to UNSC colonies."_

"Yea I remember them. They massacre the 105th Drop Jet Platoon while they were evacuating civilians then proceeded to try and capture civilians for slavery. We got there in time to save civilians but the platoon were killed they even mutilated their remains." The memories coming up in my head at what we saw had made some of the ODST with me vomit at the sight while me and blue team swore to get revenge for them. We did when we eventually found the garrison for the event on Tofan and wiped them out. That's when the Spartans had gotten their nickname Demons.

"_The damage here matches those back at the Forward Unto Dawn camp so I do not believe that they were responsible for first camp destruction something else is."_

"Does the damage match anything in the database?"

"_Yes but ONI never was able to find out what cause them."_

"Great something even the spooks don't know about."

I quickly search through the Batarians bodies one by one looking for anything that could be helpful. _Great nothing here but some chips, few mass effect weapons, and few OSD drive that are probably corrupt_. After searching the last body I move on to the ship going through one of the damaged holes in the ship coming into a cargo bay of sorts. Pulling out my MA5B I bring it to my shoulder as I began to sweep through the ship coming up to an armory I look at it in surprise as it seem most of the weapons were still here. _They must have been caught completely by surprise for this entire arsenal still to be here_. _Wait a minute what do we have here?_ Pulling the weapon down that had caught my eyes I slowly look over it. There was a radioactive symbol painted on the side and the size of the weapon was dead giveaway for the weapon.

"_That is M-920 Cain it mostly used by demolition teams or explosive experts. It is one of the few mass effect weapons created by the UNSC. They should not have that weapon, most are set to be destroyed if they are about to be captured."_

"Well someone drop ball apparently. What is the power supply reaming for the weapon?"

"_It is fully charged at 205%_."

Letting out whistle at the news it only started to form new questions in my head. However, before I could finish thinking of them a red blimp appears on the motion tracker. Quickly putting the Cain on my back I pull out my M6D pistol pointing at series of beams that had been piled up on stairwell. Slowly moving up towards the beans the tracker lost sight of the target indicating that the target had stopped moving among the beams. Slowly creeping up on it the magnum still pointed towards the beams when I heard something behind me. Quickly turning around to face the noise seeing it was some barrels falling over. Realizing I was holding my breath I let out a sigh of relief before something landed on my back knocking me forward as hands try to wrap around me a knife in its hand trying to stab me.

"Déjà run an electric current through my suit try to stun it, don't kill it."

"_Accessing suit power, this might sting a bit"_

As soon I heard her words I felt the shock go throughout the suit locking it up slightly and causing the hair on my body to stand on end. A cry came out from behind me as I felt whatever was on my back let go and fall to the ground. The electric current slowly faded from suit allowing me to move once more. I grab my pistol once more and turn around to see what had attacked me. Lying on ground was a Batarian in raggy clothes still convulsing from the shock it had taken. Taking a closer look at the individual, they were extremely malnutritious and seem to be dehydrated as well. The person slowly stopped twitching before finally sitting up and looking at me before letting out a startle cry. "Demon!"

From the scream this Batarian must had been female and before I could speak and get to her, she ran to bunch of crates. Cursing under my breath I quickly follow her reaching the crates but she slid between them reaching the back of the crates out of my reach. She fit between the crates easily for her size but not with me in my suit, my arms couldn't reach her either. Sighing again, I look at scared young women cowering against the hull.

"Déjà can you try and access the computers and get her name?"

"_Working….. I'm inside accessing crew files and cross matching her face with crew member face. That's not good I cannot find her listed in there."_

"So she a slave, stowaway, or from the lower caste, great she probably heard horror stories about us."

Facing the women once more I activated my helmet speakers, "I am not here to harm you or hurt you I just want to know what's going on here."

"No! You're the great Demon the one who leads the other demons against us to kill us all!"

"I promise I won't hurt you as long you don't attack me again I don't hurt civilians. I was trained to protect civilians I never purposely attack one."

"Why should I trust a demon?!"

"Because I am not a demon, I am a human."

"Prove it!"

I let out a sigh as I reach up to my helmet unsealing it before slowly pulling it off while Déjà recited regulation that I am breaking in my head as the helmet comes off. The air was stale and thin from small amount of oxygen in air. As I lock eyes with her, her face turns into that of shock at realization of the truth now. _One of biggest kept secrets in the UNSC and I just reveal it to a random scared women, wonder if I am gonna get shot for this_. She slowly reaches out towards me her fingers reaching for my face. As her fingers touch my face I grab her wrist pulling her out of the crates as she struggle cursing at me in something the translation program couldn't translate. She finishes off her cursing with spitting in my face as she tried to kick me over and over. Wiping the spit from my face with my free hand I look at her waiting for to finally lose steam. After a few minutes she finally stop kicking and flailing around.

"Will you run away if I put you down or are you going stand still, talk with me, and answer my questions?"

Glaring at me some more she nodded her head in agreement. I slowly put her down letting go of her hands, watching her carefully in case she tried to make a break for it again. She kept to her agreement and did not move just staring at me. Looking her over she was about 178 cm tall but had to be barely 50 kilos soaking wet. She was only wearing what look like overgrown shirt or something that had more holes than target at a shooting range. What I saw of her arms and legs were just bare bones she must had been barely surviving here especial with the thin atmosphere. I was suddenly brought back to attention when I heard her voice asking me something.

"What's your name demon?"

"John"

"John what? Don't you have last name?"

"Can't remember it now and most my family died on the planet where our colony was located at." This was somewhat true since the colony was attacked by Batarians leaving most of the civilians were dead and the rest were taken as slaves only few had escaped the attack. I don't know if they had died or not since many of bodies were burned. "What about your name misses?"

"It's Telec Ka'Fariel you can just call me Telec if you want."

"Well Telec I have few questions for you first of what year is it?"

She looks at me questionably before answering me, "its 2180 why do ask?"

Holding up a finger to her I slide my helmet on cutting out the speakers briefly, "Did you hear that Déjà?"

"_Yes I did that means we been out for twenty one years."_

"Yea I did math as well. Have you been going through the ships data?"

"_Yes but it's mostly damaged and fragmented I am surprise I even got crew data list at all."_

"Alright keep working on it I will keep talking with her."

Turning my attention back to her I could tell that she was mad at me for making her wait. I quickly reactivated my speakers as I talk began to talk with her again, "Sorry about that I had to confirm something. My next question is what happened here. Why is the ship damage and everybody outside dead?"

"You don't know?"

"No I don't I been out of the game for a while."

"It was a Thresher Maw!"

"A what?"

Suddenly the ground started to shake as a look of fear came over Telec face and her body began to shake. "We need to hide now!"

"Déjà search the damn batarian database now for anything on Thresher Maw, now!"

Telec look at me questioningly as Déjà started to pull up the information. _"Found something! Thresher Maw is a creature that is gigantic in size and spread their spawns that can travel through space. Hard to kill and can cause massive devastation to anything it perceives as threat to its territory or food. It is attracted to noise and anything invading its territory."_

"Damn it, that what kill the Dawn crew and the Batarians outside." Running outside quickly I look around as the ground began to shake harder causing my teeth to shake as well. Right outside the Batarian camp something bright blue shot into sky moving around before something bigger started to burst from the ground. The head was huge with giant gaping mouth with its blue tongue now sticking out of its mouth. It had two sickles like appendages on it that made it more gruesome and crazy. It let out an eerie cry that sent goose bumps down my back causing me to shudder slightly. Next thing I knew it rear its head back before then shooting its head forward releasing something at me. Decided to not take a chance I jump out of the way landing away from impact. Quickly looking up I watch as the thing hit part of the ship hull and began to eat away at it. _Great the damn thing shoots acid like a gun this is going be so fun to kill_.

Looking back at the creature it had disappeared again but sensors could feel it moving underground. Telec came running out of the ship scarred looking at me like I was crazy. "We need to get inside, hide, and stay quiet so that it will go away."

"I don't hide."

Pulling out the Cain I hook it up to my armor with the charge for the Cain appearing up in my HUD. "Déjà start the charge up for the Cain and track the seismic activity I need to know when and where it comes up."

"_Charging the Cain now it will take about thirty seconds. Seismic activity is having trouble pinpointing it is causing large amount of activity. The length of the creature must be at least 100 meters and the width had to be about 25 meters it is big enough to swallow a warthog whole. Please hold, detecting surface disturbance at your 3 o'clock."_

I quickly turn to my right facing the direction that Déjà directed me to face while checking the weapon charge seeing it finally reaching fully charge. Suddenly my feet began to vibrate as I look down seeing the ground moving beneath me. _Oh shit!_ Quickly jumping away from the spot and moving away as fast as possible before the Thresher popped out from the spot where I was at. I quickly turn back around to face it. It now towered over me easily overshadowing me.

"_I recommend that you do not fire it this close proximity to yourself the explosion might cause serious bodily harm or even death."_

"Then the energy shield better do its job, crank it up to full." As I watch the energy drain on my suit as the suits shield finally hitting maximum shielding. Saying a quick prayer I pull the trigger launching the weapon.I watched the shot sails towards it before I start to run away from the creature and trying to find cover. As I look towards the ship, to see if Telec had gone back into the ship, the shot went off behind me. The blast easily launched me off my feet and slamming face first into the remains of a Mako and easily crumpling the side. I pull myself out of the side of Mako landing on my ass as I hold my head. Standing up to my feet I turn around to face the creature seeing its head laying on the ground its body still inside the hole. _Hopefully the damn thing is dead._

"_It is still alive so you know and the gun is already charged for last shot. Also you are far enough that you can survive next and last shot."_

Grumbling under my breath at her, I raise the gun once more taking an aim at it once more as it start to get up. A grin appeared on my face as the sights align with its open mouth before pulling trigger once more. The final shot soar into its mouth as I move behind the wrecked Mako for cover as it went off. Looking around the corner I see the headless creature in front of me. Letting out a sigh I smile up at sky as the creature began to sink into its hole once more. Hearing someone calling my name I look forward seeing Telec coming up to me crying out.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yea I am just had the wind knocked out of me. Are you ok though? You didn't get hurt by the blast did you?"

"No I'm fine. How did you know how to use the Cain it's a relic my master had picked up?"

"Cause it wasn't a relic when I was last in action."

"When was that?"

"2159 was last time I saw action against anyone."

Her jaw dropped open as she looked at me trying to come up with something to say.

Déjà suddenly spoke over my speakers, "Good news there is a ship on its way; however, I don't recognize the codes but it is a human ship."

Telec suddenly got her voice back, "Who was that?"

Speaking up to answer her, "That is Déjà she is the ship AI that I took with me."

"Are you crazy for having an AI in your head?!"

"No, AIs are common in the UNSC."

"The UNSC? That hasn't been used in while since the end of First Contact War."

"Great, I am going be relearning a lot of things huh."

* * *

**0722 UTC 24 March, 2180**

**TSE Blizzard Storm, Akuze Orbit**

I slowly walk along the ship's corridor watching as people stare at me as I walk to bridge with a squad of ODST escorting me along. Looking among the crew I saw that it wasn't just humans but turians, asari, and other species as well. My mind kept filling up with questions as I walk along till we finally come up onto the bridge. Waiting to be acknowledge by the captain I stood at attention looking at the back of his head till he turn around and I recognize his face, happy to see a friendly face. Holding out my hand to him smiling behind my helmet, "Commander Keyes it's good to see you once more."

"It's actually Rear Admiral now Chief and you were actually promoted as well Chief."

"I was? What was I promoted to?"

"Lieutenant when we finally listed the Dawn lost with all hands almost 19 years ago."

"Wow wasn't that a little extreme for a promotion?"

"Not after all the service you and Spartan II had done for us we thought you deserved it."

"Admiral, can you tell me what had happen in last twenty-one years?"

"We won son, we beat them back to one of their home worlds and had them surrender. After that it was touch and go for while with many species under the Council rule now fighting each other and arguing among themselves. Even some of our own people try to use this time to rebel as well." He walked towards his chair pulling out a tobacco pipe lighting it. "It was decided that to help keep balance and bring peace to both Council space and human space, a senate was form under the control of The Empire."

"What about the UNSC sir?"

"It is now the military force for the senate as well as The Empire. We have been integrating other species in last two decades. It is now called the Terran Species Empire or TSE for short"

"What about my fellow Spartans sir?"

"Most are still alive but they are now part of the Spartan-III program helping with training."

"Why a new program sir?"

Leaning close to me the captain spoke in a very low whisper that my sensors barely picked it up. "The Batarians and a group in Traverse Space known as the Covenant have been attacking our colonies. We have lost several of them now to destruction or raids. This new group is train for stealth, sabotage, and hit and run missions."

Suddenly an AI appears on a console near us showing snowflakes spinning around. "Captain that information should not be simply said on the bridge."

"I know Storm but the Chief needs to be brought up to speed before we reach our destination."

"Sir, where are you taking me?"

"Well son we are taking you back to home, back to Terra."

* * *

**1346 UTC 30 March, 2180**

**Sydney, Australia ONI Headquarters**

There were two folders sitting on the desk where Admiral Parangosky sat behind watching me. Maybe the UNSC name has changed but ONI was still around and still watching everything behind the scene pulling the strings along. Even though we Spartans were trained to not react and be not scared of anything even death; however, this woman scared me. _Right now I am wishing that I was back in my armor and armed to the teeth to just face this woman_. Her fingers slowly tapped on the desk as she looked at me closely. My dress uniform showed few new medals from where they decided I had died and awarded me medals.

"Ma'am where is Déjà?"

"She is currently being tested and updated right now don't worry Spartan you will get her back."

"Then why am I here ma'am?"

"Spartan do you know what is in these folders? No of course not. One folder simply holds all updates on what had happen in last two decades and your new assignment. The second folder has that same information but also holds something else something I have given every other Spartan II, their past. This folder holds your full name your family history everything you need to know about who you were and life you had lost."

This information floored me since we were told when we were first told on Reach that our old lives were no more. After eleven years of training and fighting I totally focus on my role and now lived for humanity and protecting it. I had forgotten my own last name and my family besides a dream I have of them every now and then during cryo sleep. My only family I had now was my fellow brother and sister Spartans. Now I have a chance to find out about my family and what had happen to them. My hand reached up towards the desk hovering over both files as my mind race with thousands of questions till finally I picked up one of folders slowly opening it.

"Congrats Lieutenant Shepard, welcome back to humanity and to the N7 program."

* * *

**So there it is my first chapter where we meet Chief and him coming back into the galaxy. So if you have any complaints or ideas for me I am ready to listen and again please review this so I can get some feedback. Next chapter will be start of Mass effect game story and incorporate the entirety of Eden Prime mission. Hope you enjoy and please review. **


	3. Chapter 2 - Beginnings and Surprises

**Rewritten**

**Again I do not own Halo or Mass Effect.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Beginnings and Surprises

"_Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle—those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."- Council_

* * *

**1100 UTC February 12, 2183**

**TSE Point of No Return, Darkside of Luna**

The Odin's Eye, one of the most secured and isolated room in all of Empire space. The room was located on one of TSE most advanced ships that held some of the highest rated stealth technologies. It currently held several of the most powerful people in Empire space as well. Currently Dr. Catherine Halsey is slowly walking towards this room with her husband Rear Admiral Jacob Keyes beside her as they are last ones to arrive to the meeting. As they enter the room they take notice of their fellow occupants Captain Anderson, Admiral Parangosky, her protégé Rear Admiral Osman, Admiral Hackett, Senator Udina, and Fleet Admiral Lord Hood. Dr. Halsey quickly took the only empty seat as Rear Admiral Keyes stood behind his wife his hand on her shoulder.

Lord Hood stood up straightening his uniform before he spoke, "Now that everyone is here we can began the meeting. As you all know we have been fighting the Batarians and Covenant for a while now with only Batarians finally being subdued but they are still conducting raids among our borders. With the Covenant forces we are currently at a stalemate with the Spartan III completely focusing on that front. However, we are having uprisings and problems going on inside Empire Space due to unrest from former council species and even among our own people. We don't have the resources to face both external threats and internal threats, so the Empress has decided that we need a group designated to take care of any problems in our space without having to worry about the local magistrates or corrupted politicians hindering them. So we are recreating the Spectres."

A murmur quickly ran through the assemble group at the news of the Spectres being reformed once more. Senator Udina stood up, "We have been assemble today to pick the person who will be the first Spectre. I was thinking of choosing an ODST trooper or one of the Spartan III."

Halsey lets out a laugh at Udina suggestion before speaking, "Those Spartan might be good at infiltration but they are meant to work as a team with other Spartans. They are also meant for working in stealth. Spectres are meant to be seen and recognized. The Spectres are people who can easily work alone and face incredible odds and still win. Spectres can also work well in teams if needed and easily bring people from different walk of life together for a cause. No, what we need is a Spartan II. They are able to work alone and still able to work as a team."

Parangosky let out a sigh before leaning forward onto the table, "As much I do not like Dr. Halsey she is right about the Spartans II, as my protégé can surely confirm for you."

Anderson clasp his hands on top of the table as he look forward, "Then which Spartan are we going pick last time I checked Spartans II were mostly instructors for the Spartan III they have not seen battle in a decade."

Parangosky and Halsey shared a brief glimpse before Parangosky signal Osman. Osman began to pass out folder to everyone in the room before Parangosky spoke, "That is not true there is one Spartan II that is still active duty and have been public figure for the last 3 years."

Anderson raised an eyebrow as he read the file, "Are you talking about Commander Shepard?"

"Yes I am, he is a Spartan II."

"I have met the Commander a few times and worked with him. I thought he was just a head hunter from the Spartan III or maybe a former member of Noble Team."

"Yes, well not many people had seen his face before his disappearance in 2160 so it was easy to pass him off as a simple Spartan III."

Admiral Hackett begin to read the folder flipping through the pages before speaking, "John Shepard, born on Eridanus II to a noble family and was taken into Spartan II program when he was six year olds like the other Spartans. Exceeded in his class and quickly was made leader of the class. He was one of the thirty three Spartans to survive augmentation and able to continue with the Program. Took part in hundreds of battles once they were deployed quickly rising to rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy. Disappear in year 2159 on the Forward Unto Dawn with all hands on deck Listed as MIA according to ONI protocol that Spartans never die. He was given a promotion and several awards after being listed as MIA. He was later found on the planet Akuze after surviving the ship crash and an encounter with a Thresher Maw. Family was still on Eridanus II when it was attacked by Batarians during the Unification War. Father and mother were found dead but they did have a daughter after his disappearance and she was found hidden. She is currently in the Navy and has no idea about her brother. John has completed the N7 program as well and has made friends through all species. Seem like he would be a good candidate for Spectres. I remember when I was a simple commander and I watch him take on entire battalion of asari and turian commandos."

Udina spoke up a question. "Were there any side effects from the twenty yearlong cryo sleep?"

Dr. Halsey let out a sigh before speaking, "When we augmented the Spartan II we implanted a Catalytic Thyroid Implant that suppressed their sexual drive. Apparently the cryo sleep counteracted this effect and he now has a sexual drive that he has not realized yet. I am sure this will not affect his ability to lead soldiers or taking care any of his duties."

"I was there when we picked him up from Akuze and what we saw the damage caused from that monster I am surprise he was still alive. That man is still one of most dangerous man and classifies as hyper-lethal the only person so far to have that classification." Rear Admiral Keyes commented from behind his wife.

Dr. Halsey smiled before adding, "He also has one thing any Spectre will need and that is luck."

Nods could be seen all around the group before Hood stood up once more. "Then it is decided the Commander will be selected for Spectre program I will inform the Empress."

* * *

**0915 UTC February 17, 2183**

**TSE Normandy SR-1, Arcturus Prime Relay**

The CIC was busy as people ran about on it as the ship approach the relay getting ready for its jump. As I step onto the CIC the people working near the stairs stop what they were doing as they stare at me in my armor. Letting out a sigh, I slowly walk along the path way towards the cockpit of the ship. The crew easily stepped out of my way as I walk, passing Corporal Jenkins, Doctor Chakwas, Telec, and Navigator Pressly nodding to each one as I walk by. Getting closer to the cockpit I hear Joker and Alenko talking as I watch the only turian on the ship walk by me before I step into the cockpit area.

"I'm telling you Alenko, having a damn former Spectre on board can only mean trouble with a capital T." Joker said from the pilot seat as he finishes the run through the relay.

"If the Captain has him on the ship than there must be for a reason it. I am not big fan of the birds, but they can be useful at times. What do you think Chief?" The Staff Lieutenant asks me from the copilot seat.

"I think there is a reason for him here but Captain hasn't told us yet why. I hate not having all the information for my mission before we start. On a different note though how is the ship working for you?" I ask as I shift weight from foot to foot.

Joker face broke into grin, "It is amazing Commander it has most of the capabilities of a prowler but also the combat abilities of a frigate."

Déjà suddenly appeared between the two of them from her holographic projector. "I occur with Mr. Moreau this ship is top of the line among our current stealth ships including our prowlers."

Taking off my helmet, I breathe in the ship air tasting the recycled air before I look out of the cockpit window watching blue streaks go by as we travel along the mass effect corridor. Without the relays sending us through these corridors to other parts of the galaxy we would have never been able to expand throughout the galaxy. I turn back to face the three occupants of the cockpit once more as I raise a question, "Do any of you know where we are heading to?"

Before Joker or Alenko could answer my question, Déjà spoke up for them, "We are heading towards Eden Prime currently Commander."

Joker mutters out what sounded like damn AI while Alenko try to hide a laugh at Joker reaction. Suddenly the ship intercom came on, "Joker can you send the Commander to the communication room."

"Yes Captain, and watch out the bird man is on his way to you."

"He already here, Anderson out."

Alenko look towards Joker, "Have you ever thought about not pissing off the Captain?"

"Hey don't blame me it's not my fault, it's just natural talent", his face cracking into a grin before turning to face me. "Heard him Commander?"

Nodding my head I slowly walk towards the comm room as I put my helmet on my hip. As I approach the CIC I notice Jenkins, Telec, and the ship medic Dr. Chakwas talking amongst each other until Telec notice me approaching them. She quickly ran up to me wrapping her arms around me tackling me at same time. If it wasn't for my 243 cm frame and the 451.3 kg of armor she probably would had taken me down. Raising an eyebrow at her I try to pry the flexible Batarian girl off me.

"It's nice to see you Telec but can you please get off me it not appropriate."

"I thought it was ok for the nobles to show any form of affection in public or did I screw up in my terran culture class?" Telec asked as I finally stand her up.

Jenkins and Chakwas both walk up to us with both having a smirk on their face. Shaking my head slightly I look down at Telec once more, "Yes that is true but I still have not accepted my birthright as a noble." Telec pouted at me as I look at how much she changed. She had joined the TSE marines after I had rescued her and has changed plenty since then. Gene therapy and augmentation common to marines now have brought her height to 197 cm and her body had shaped could be easily seen now that she was well fed and her uniform hugged her curves well. _Dam she looks better than she had back at Akuze she sexy for a Batarian. Wait where did that thought come from?_ Pushing it to the side I turn to Jenkins, "Jenkins you are from Eden Prime right?"

"Yes sir. How did you know that?"

"I read the entire crew dossier like procedure states too. What I wanted to know is there anything at Eden Prime that might be of interest or importance to The Empire?"

"Negative sir. Most of the planet is still unoccupied and parts that are made up of farms besides the few cities. I grew up on a farm and most interesting thing I saw was the regular harvest banquets."

"Alright thank you Corporal. Telec and Dr. Chakwas nice to see you, but I need to meet the Captain now though."

Chakwas nodded to me as Telec reaches up and kisses me on my cheek. Walking away I feel my cheeks heating up for some reason_. Maybe I should visit Chakwas later to get checked out to see if I am sick._ Clearing my head I proceeded into the comm room; however, as I enter the room I only notice the turian standing in there looking at pictures of a planet. I slowly walk up behind the Spectre as my hand moves to my newly design magnum pistol. When I am finally behind him I finally let him know of my presences. "Where is Captain Anderson?"

The Turian jumped as he finally realize he wasn't alone. Glaring at me for few second he finally replied, "The Captain had to run to check on something. I thought this would be good chance for us to chat as well. What can you tell me about Eden Prime …. what should I call you?"

"Commander Shepard if you will and that it one of our farthest reaching colonies and also consider to be a paradise based on sights and environment located on the planet. Also that Corporal Jenkins is from there and he said nothing of interest was located there. So why are we going there ... Nihlus is it?"

Nihlus continue to talk while seemingly ignoring me, "Do you think that the Empire is able to protect all the planets in its space with the threat of the Covenant still around. Can it protect those colonies on their borders?'

"Is that a threat Turian? We are completely capable in protecting our colonies and for every colony we might lose we return it to our enemies tenfold."

"No it's not a threat Commander just an observation you Terrans have only came onto the galactic scene not even three decades ago and there still a lot of things you do not know about this galaxy."

Before I could reply to him Captain Anderson walked into the room. Quickly giving him a salute I moved away from Nihlus and stood at parade rest. Anderson shook his head at me before walking up to me placing a hand on my shoulder, "You can relax Chief, no need for formalities here I've known you for last three years."

"Yes sir."

Chuckling slightly he turn towards Nihlus, "Have you informed him of the mission yet?"

"Not yet I was waiting for you to get here before we told him."

"Alright. Well Chief this is the mission," he tapped on the controls pulling up images of Eden Prime on the screens in the room. "Eden Prime is usually a quiet colony with not much news besides occasional batarian raid nearby. Well last week a dig site there found something, an ancient alien beacon. We believe it is a Prothean beacon though and not a Forerunner beacon."

Nihlus shakes his head slightly in disbelief, "Who would have known there was two major ancient alien races in the galaxy at one time. The council thought the Prothean was the only major ancient alien race till you Terrans made your appearance with the Forerunner technology."

"Well even then, Forerunner technology is extremely rare so I am not surprised but we are getting off track. The point is Prothean beacons usually contain some form of information including weapons and technology. So it's imperative we recover that beacon as quickly as possible this is why we are using the Normandy to make a quick stealth run and pick it up."

I quickly ask the question that had been on my mind, "Sir why is Nihlus here then?"

Nihlus step forward, "I got this Captain. The reason why I am here is because the Senate and the Empress has decided to reestablish the Spectre. The Spectres are to answer to no one but the Empress and settle all serious problems to the Empire. Since I was a former Spectre I have been tasked in seeing how well you will do as a Spectre since you will be first official new Spectre and the leader of them."

My jaw went slack at the news of this. Before I could get a response out of my mouth Joker came over the ship system. "Captain we are getting an emergency transmission from Eden Prime Priority 1 transmission!"

"Patch it through now Joker!"

Suddenly the comm room screen switch to transmission of firefight going on. Marines in full armor were firing their weapons into smoke as weapon fire poured out of it. The rounds were tearing through the marines like they were paper. Several marines were crying out for retreat until someone pointed to the sky. The camera pan towards the sky showing some kind of giant ship coming down. Suddenly the camera dropped to ground with a soldier falling in front of the lens. His eyes were wide open facing it with blood trickling out of his mouth as you can see the light slowly fade from his eyes and his chest stop moving as his last breath leaves him. Suddenly the transmission ended and there was only static and Déjà appeared in comm room, "That is everything Captain Anderson, there nothing else left."

"Go back to time index 38.5 Déjà." Captain Anderson called out as we all still stared at the static screen. The transmission reappeared frozen at the time index showing the ship coming from the clouds. "What the hell is that thing. Nothing that size should easily land on a planet like that without having major problems."

Nihlus nodded in agreement, "I have never seen a ship that size in all my days as a council Spectre or even a ship with that type of design. It looks like some form of creature."

"Looks like a squid," came out of my mouth before I had realized I had spoken. The other two quickly turn to look at me since it was first time I had spoken. Running through the different options in my head I finally decided on the best one before speaking again. "Sir, we need to still grab the beacon in case whoever is attacking is coming after it. We also need to try and rescue civilians as well that might still be stuck on the planet. The Normandy stealth systems are still active and should keep us safe on a drop run. Also we are the only TSE ship anywhere near Eden Prime we need to protect our colony."

Anderson rubbed his chin as he thought the plan over. Letting out a sigh he nodded towards me giving me the green light. "Joker! Get the Normandy ready for the drop run onto Eden Prime as close you can get to dig site."

"Yes sir! ETA fifteen minutes."

I quickly don my helmet as I move towards the stairs as I radio my squad, "Jenkins! Alenko! Telec! Get ready; we are dropping down soon get armor up and your pods ready. The Captain will be down to brief us soon."

I quickly make my way down the stair to wait in front of elevator my mind racing with scenarios that we might meet on the surface. Soon as elevator door slowly slide open I notice a shimmer standing beside me. Keeping the shimmer in the edge of my vision, I walk onto elevator as the shimmer follow up behind me standing to my right. Waiting for the door to close and move down once more I finally decided to make my move. I kick out hitting the emergency stop as my left hand came across my body hitting the shimmer with a left hook. The shimmer moved to avoid it but had reacted too late as I felt a block against my arm. However, there was still enough force from my swing to send the shimmer against the back wall letting out a loud thump.

"Alenko I swear if that you I am dropping you down without the damn pod myself."

Suddenly a Spartan III appeared shaking its head as it look up at me. The Spartan raises its hands to its head releasing the helmet showing a grinning face belonging to Asian man grinning up at me. "You can't blame me Chief. I just had to see how sharp you are. You have no idea how many times the former Spartan II would talk about you. They always believed you would come back."

I hit the resume button before responding to Alenko, "I do not care. You have been told before about using your active camouflage in the ship. It is strictly forbidden and only should be used when the Captain or I permit it. And finally you know you are not supposed to mention my relation to Spartan II program in public that information is still highly classified."

The elevator started to lower down to cargo hold once more as Alenko stood up fastening his helmet once more. The elevator soon stop and open up to the cargo bay filled with ODST drop pods and a Mako. Looking around I spotted Jenkins putting on his ODST gear near his armor locker. Telec was at the armory picking out her weapons already dressed in her own ODST armor. My eye returned to inspect the eight drop pods they had set up in the ship using mass effect fields to launch it towards the planet instead of using the old standard system for ejecting them from the ship. Walking to my own pod I began to check my pod's gear and look at my newly upgraded weapons.

Most of the weapons have not changed much in the last twenty something years. Hard light weapons were still only used by the TSE and were strictly regulated by them. Any other person in and out of Empire space could only get access to mass accelerator weapons or the stray Covenant weapon. Pulling my battle rifle out of it slot on the pod I look it over. It had been upgraded to a new looking BR55 that had been fitted with better grip for my hand and had reduced in fire rate to help with accuracy. Sliding it back in, I slide my pistol besides it twin with both guns being M6H pistols having been upgraded in power from previous models and had slightly better connection to my HUD. I look over to other pods seeing what everyone else had packed. Alenko had packed DMR and a sniper rifle as well while Jenkins and Telec had gone classic combo with an assault rifle and pistol combo.

Suddenly the elevator opens up once more to show the Captain and Nihlus stepping out. "Officer on deck!" I quickly called out quickly giving the Captain a salute as everyone else in cargo bay looks at me strangely. _Right, forgot that had apparently gone out of style I really should remember that_.

Anderson let out a chuckle returning my salute as Nihlus looked at me strangely. Everyone quickly assemble around the two waiting for our orders as Anderson gave us a quick look over. "Alright here the situation, there is an attack going on at Eden Prime where a Prothean beacon has been recently found. We do not know who the enemy is or how many of them will be on location. We will be dropping you down as close to the excavation area we can and from there you will make your way on foot towards the excavation site where the beacon was last sighted. Nihlus here will be joining you on the ground as well; however, he is going to be deployed at a different location than your team."

_That doesn't sound right even if he was a former Spectre this mission has too many variables already I don't need someone getting killed_. "Sir I do not think that is wise. There are too many unknowns in this mission for someone to go alone on this mission run. I wouldn't even let Alenko go on this mission run alone. Sir I recommend that he drops down with us and proceed with us to the dig site."

The Captain nodded his approval while Nihlus seem to give me glare. _Just trying to save your life buddy next time I'll let you go get yourself killed._ Everyone began to mount up into their respected drop pods as Captain head back to elevator. Déjà suddenly appeared beside my pod smiling at me, "ready to go Chief." I yank out an OSD chip located on console near her image causing her to disappear. I slide the chip into back of my helmet feeling the coolness of Déjà entering my mind. "_The mark V armor is reading out green we are good to go."_

_Thank you Déjà make sure you keep eye on everyone vitals._ I quickly strap myself into the pod as the hatch sealed shut. Déjà suddenly came over the team radio, "Dropping in five, four, three, two, and drop." Suddenly I felt the pod get blasted out of the ship as we fall down to ground feeling thrusters kick pushing me down farther ahead than the other pods. Looking outside the pod as it falls to the ground I notice the giant ship in the distance feeling like it was watching me. "Chutes are opening," Déjà announced over the radio. Suddenly the pod jerked as it descent started to slow enough to survive impact. Just as suddenly had the chutes deployed had we slammed into the ground rattling my teeth.

Popping my hatch, I quickly step out of the pod letting my limbs stretch. Looking around I spotted the other pods landing around my own shaking the earth underneath my boot. Reaching back into the pod, I quickly field strip it taking my weapons, ammo, grenades, and my combat knife. By the time I had stepped away from my pod everyone else had started to strap on their equipment as well. Giving a glimpse into corner of my HUD I saw five blue circles appear each one assign to a person ID. _Alright everyone good, now we need to figure out the best way to the excavation site and make sure that my two lone wolfs don't go off on their own._

"_Nav point has been set up to the excavation site Chief. If you like I can set up trackers on rest of the squad so you can follow their movements easily."_

"Thank you Déjà," I said to myself grateful for the helmet. Everyone soon moved up around me as I scan the area. I quickly motion Jenkins to point and Nihlus to rear while the rest of us filled out the middle. Jenkins quickly moved us along the opening and across a creek and into some woods. We soon left the trees coming to a field with rocks among the field. Keeping along rock wall as far we can we reach the end of it before we needed to move behind the rocks amongst field. Motioning Jenkins forward his ID light blinked once in acknowledgment. As soon he stepped out though my motion tracker picked up multiple targets appearing on other side of the field. "Jenkins down now!"

Jenkins looked at me before suddenly the inside of his visor was splatter with blood and brain matter. His body shook as holes appeared throughout his body before he fell to his knees. As his body hit the ground I heard Telec let out a cry while Alenko cursed under his breath before he pop his head over the edge of the rock wall and started to fire his weapon. I quickly run across the space to the rock Jenkins was aiming for. Holes appear in ground where my feet where at until I slam into the rock where more shots slam into it. I inch my finger out from behind the rock activating the finger camera. I saw several drones flying amongst the trees and rocks as they shot towards us. Alenko shots could be seen as they whiz by the drones with only couple actually hitting their targets. Coming up with a plan quickly I decided it was time to break radio silence. "Alright here the plan, on my signal Telec and I will lay down covering fire. Alenko use throw on the drones to send them into the trees. Nihlus I want to use your sniper rifle to pick off the drones as well, try aim for the weaken ones."

Everyone ID lights blinked once in confirmation as I keep an eye on the image feed. As soon there was a break in the fire I flashed my ID light twice giving the order to commence the attack. As soon the light blinked twice me and Telec rolled out of our respective cover and began to unleash fire upon the drones with only about half our shots connecting with the drones but still able to deal damage. Alenko jumped over the wall using throw to slam some of drones into trees while Nihlus started to take the rest out with their sniper rifles until the last drone crashed into the ground. Quickly checking my motion tracker to see no more targets in the vicinity and decided it was safe to step out of cover as I walk over to Jenkins retrieving his dog tags. Alenko walked up behind me his voice filled with anger, "His shields didn't even hold out to a single shot." He quickly took a glance at his armor before continuing to speak, "Even my shield had problem I think it was only due to the armor I don't have any bullet holes."

I look over at Nihlus and Telec wondering if they will be ok with this mission. ODST armor was better than most armor available in the galaxy. However, both ODST and regular marine armor was not on par with Spartan armor and could easily not hold up to weapon fire. _This is not good if we are not careful then we could easily lose everyone here._ "Alright everyone stay in cover and try move quickly as possible if you need to leave it. Alenko and I will stay on point. I don't want to lose any more men in this op."

Everyone nodded in confirmation before we made our way through the rocks staying in cover. I kneel down briefly at one of the drones inspecting its weapon system. _"It looks like it fires high energy phasic slugs instead of hard light or mass effect rounds. The phasic energy it produces allows it phase through shields allowing full impact into armor." _ Déjà commented as she finished using the suit sensors to scan the drone weapons.

Nodding my head at her words I quickly save her assessment before we move on. We enter the trees and slowly work our way through them keeping to cover constantly. _We are going to need to figure some way to disrupt those rounds or better armor for soldiers or this war won't end well._ We exited the trees to another open field with rocks scatter through it. Scanning the field something on other side caught my eye. Two metallic figures were hauling a screaming man between them and pulling him onto a platform of some kind. Before I could move to try and save the man a spire drilled up through the man's body from the platform causing him to let out a blood curling scream. Blood cover the tip of the spire slowly dripping down the rest of the spire as the man body kept on twitching. I heard curses coming from Alenko and Nihlus while Telec let out a gasp. _"I detect an active friendly coming at your 2 o'clock as well as weapon fire in that direction."_

My head quickly snapped up looking towards the direction Déjà had indicated as a marine came around the bend at the end of clearing. The marine was shooting backwards as two more metallic figures were chasing after the marine while shooting. The two figures that were by the platform turn towards the marine and soon joined in the shooting. Soon the marine slid behind some rocks as it return fire. The marine was lean and was fitted in standard marine armor but was missing their helmet. As marine put it's back once more to cover I could see their face better and could tell it was a woman. Her face was covered in dirt and grime and there was still a cut on her cheek that was still bleeding. As she kept her back press to the rock her face change to relief as she spotted us among the tree line. She began to wave her hand and arm at us when a round rips through it causing her to let out a cry and clutch her arm.

Alenko suddenly shot forward past me heading straight towards the fight as Telec quickly follow behind him. Nihlus walked up beside me looking at me questioningly. Letting out a sigh I quickly run after them easily passing Telec before coming up to Alenko and the marine firing from behind the rock. Soon Telec slid up beside me as Nihlus hid behind another rock couple yards behind us. Telec began to treat the marine arm as me and Alenko popped over the side of the rock firing upon the metallic figures easing taking them out. Leaving Alenko and Telec with the marine, I walk down to the fallen figures with Nihlus following up behind me.

Once Nihlus got close enough to the figures a look of recognition washed over his face before he spoke, "That not possible they haven't left the Perseus Veil for several Centuries."

Déjà suddenly announced over my speaker, "It is very possible. Quarian records do indicate these figures are the Geth."

I cursed under my breath at this bit of news. _I wonder if my luck has finally run out or do the gods enjoy testing me_. According to the information that I have read, Geth had not been seen since they had pushed the quarians from their homeworld Rannoch. That means no one had seen geth or their technology for three hundred years. _"Chief that means that their technology has evolved without hindrance over last three hundred years and no one knows what to expect from it". _I look back towards the other as they walk back up to us with the marine in tow.

"Thank the gods you came here in time, I thought I was done for. They had swept down onto the colony and we were overrun quickly." The marine said as she looked around, a look shell shocked was painted on her face.

"I am Commander John Shepard Spartan 117, this is Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko Spartan B-257, this is Lance Corporal Telec Ka'Fariel, and this is former Spectre Nihlus Kryik." I indicate to each person as I say their name. Her eyes seem to linger on Telec in suspicion while a clear anger and distrust could be seen as she looked at Nihlus. She held out her uninjured arm, "My name is Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams of the Second Frontier Marine Division."

_Williams that sounds familiar I am sure I met another William_. "How is your arm William?" My eyes went to her left arm where the bullet had torn through it. There was blood still stain on her bodysuit and armor but there was biofoam now filling the hole. As I keep looking her over I notice there was several cuts in her uniform and blood splattered against her armor but most didn't look like it belong to her. The cut on her cheek had stop bleeding and seem to be already healing.

"It is good, hurts little but I am good to go. Why are you here Commander?"

Nihlus gave me look before I spoke, "We are here for the beacon that was uncovered. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"Yes sir. The dig site is right up ahead. I know we left the First Division around it when these things first landed."

"The things are the Geth," I state calmly not letting any emotion come through. Everyone reaction was shock at the news as Alenko and Telec let out curses and Williams sent a prayer to the gods. "Williams are you able to lead us to dig site or do you need to stay behind?"

"I am good sir do not worry about me," she responded bringing her assault rifle in front of her.

"Good, Alenko and I are still in front. Williams you're behind me with Telec behind her and Nihlus you're bringing up the rear and keep your eyes peeled for anymore drones or Geth. I don't want to lose any more soldiers today. Understand?"

A resounding yes sir came back from three of them with only a nod from Nihlus. Alenko slowly walked along rock wall until he came to the turn where the man who was impaled at. I was moving right behind him stopping beside the spire looking up at the man. Suddenly the spire started to retract back down lowering the man down. Once the man was back down I could see that his body was now coated in some kind of metal with all hair gone and his eyes empty black sockets. I signal everyone to stop as I slowly reach towards the transformed corpse. "Déjà is there anything you can tell me about what was done to him?"

"_Suit sensors indicate that his body had been transformed into some kind of synthetic being. However, I still do not detect any brainwaves or any signals to indicate that it is alive."_

_Why the hell did the Geth change him like this? What do they plan to do with this husk of a person?_ Turning away from the husk I started to walk back to the group when my motion detector picked up something behind me right before I felt something slam into my back. Stumbling forward I try to regain my footing until I felt a shock go through my suit zapping my shield to zero and causing the HUD to glitch. Yanking my helmet off to see, I look behind me to see the synthetic corpse standing up letting out an electronic wail. Its body covered in blue lights with its hollow eyes now shining blue. Suddenly hard light and mass effect rounds slammed into its body sending it to the ground, but somehow it continue to move towards me crawling along the ground. Alenko walked by me towards the corpse looking down at it before he brought his boot up slamming down with sickening crunch as he crushes its head. A green color liquid began to form under his boot as the corpse still twitch.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Alenko said holding his weapon aimed at the creature still.

Déjà suddenly began to talk over the radio set, "It is an organic synthetic being made from the man we watch being impaled. There was no sign of life coming from it so I do not understand how it started to move."

I stand back to my feet sliding my helmet back on before picking my gun back off the ground as I turn around facing Alenko and the creature. "Whatever this thing is, it can play possum pretty well up to the point fooling Déjà. Whoever that thing was is now just a husk of its former self."

Ashley let out another prayer to the gods while Telec let out a string of batarian that the translator did not translate. Alenko just stared at the scene with no way of telling how he was reacting behind his helmet. Nihlus was recording the data from the husk onto his omni tool his face calm at the image of the husk. As I look at the husk my own thoughts were filled with anger at the Geth. _Maybe if we had gotten here sooner we could have at least saved this man from ending up like this_. _"Chief it is not your fault. You were one who pushed us to land if it wasn't for that I am sure Sergeant Williams would have died."_

_Déjà your right like usual, I always beat myself when I watch helplessly as innocents die or fellow soldier died under my command_. Shaking my head I clear it of my thoughts focusing once more on the mission as I motion everyone to move forward. Alenko took the lead once more as we all got in behind him slowly moving in single file trying to stay in cover but there was no more cover from the bend to what look like the excavation site. Motioning everyone else to stay down and guns up, I motion to Alenko to scout up ahead. Alenko nodded before activating his camo gear turning into only a shimmer before he was heading towards the site. Soon his ID light flashed twice giving the all clear signal, nodding to everyone else we quickly move forward coming up to the dig site. As we come to the dig site we can see there had been some fighting here as there are marks from weapon fire along rocks and some of the Prothean ruins sticking out of the ground as well. There were bodies scatter throughout the excavation site with both TSE marines and Geth soldiers.

Alenko kicked one of the geth in the head, "Great no damn beacon at the dig site. Where the hell is it?"

"Well I don't think the geth took it and there not enough marine bodies here to count for the entire division," Williams commented as she took few dog tags from the down marines.

Nihlus had moved to the hill kneeling down by it his hands rubbing the ground, "There are drag marks here looks like they moved it somewhere probably the spaceport." As soon the words had left his mouth he ran off up the hill quickly.

"Nihlus get back here now! We need to stick together as a team."

"I work better alone Commander I'll scout up ahead and report back." His radio was then suddenly filled with static as he turned it off. Cursing under my breath I look towards Alenko to make sure he didn't try to run after him either.

Alenko was their still shaking his head as his helmet was facing me, I knew he had smirk under that helmet of his, "Hey wasn't me this time Chief. Are you gonna drop him out of the ship without his drop pod?"

_Why did I have to end up with a smart ass like Alenko?_ "Alright listen up we are going to follow the track and see if we can find the beacon. We are going be in diamond formation with me at point and Alenko in the rear. Ashely your on left and Telec you're on the right keep eyes open and gun ready we still aren't ready to deal with the geth weaponry yet."

Everyone acknowledge my orders and quickly got in position as we slowly move forward up the hill coming to what look like remains of the dig camp. The camp was in worse shape with couple of the prefab buildings destroyed and only one remained standing. The drag marks moved alone the outskirts of the buildings up another hill heading towards the city. _Looks like they took it towards the city must have tried to get it to the shuttle in the spaceport. _

"Damn it these were civilians here they had nothing to do with this." Williams commented as she kneeled by a bullet ridden corpse.

"There more of those spires by the next hill," Telec pointed towards them as there were four of them all had someone impaled on top their skin already changed.

_Shit I hate to do this but its best way to make sure they won't attack us._ "Alenko take out the two on right and I get two on the left head shots only." I lift my gun to my shoulder quickly taking aim firing twice going through their heads cleanly. Two gun shots came from behind me striking the two husks on right.

Lowering my weapon once more I motion us to move forward making our way through the camp. Passing the last standing prefab building a loud bang could be heard coming from it. All of us quickly raise our weapons pointing towards it as I slowly move towards the door. Alenko came up behind me tapping me on my shoulder signaling he had me covered. Telec and Ashley stood on either side of the door with Ashley hand hovering over the door her omni tool activated. Giving her a nod she activated her omni tool causing the hatch to slide open and I quickly storm in my gun still rose up seeing two Terrans covering in corner of the building.

"_The female is Dr. Warren she is head scientist of the dig site, the man is her assistant Manuel."_

Ashley came in behind me a smile on her face now, "Dr. Warren I am glad you are ok"

Dr. Warren let out sigh of relief stepping forward while her assistant Manuel stood in corner talking to himself. Giving both of them a brief glimpse I see that both had cuts and bruises from being involved in a fire fight. _Hopefully one of them can give me better info on the location of the beacon or on the Geth force strength._ "Dr. Warren I am Commander Shepard of the TSE Normandy I was sent here to recover the beacon do you know where first division had taken it?"

"Yes I heard some of them discuss about retreating back to the spaceport where they could evacuate it. They were attacked though before confirming anything and we took refuge inside here." Her eyes looked down as her arms held herself as she look like she was about to cry. "We heard the fighting and people screaming we thought we were next."

Manuel suddenly shot forward looking directly into my helmet his hand holding tight on my shoulders. I heard guns rose behind me. I wave my hand downwards, hearing their weapons lower before he began to rant. "The end is near; the time of man is over. Their prophet is here and he will begin the end of everything. Beware the Turian, he is their servant and will set the galaxy aflame in their light." Suddenly his eyes glassed over as he slumped towards the ground. I quickly reach out grabbing him holding him up before I lay him down on a cot located in the corner. Dr. Warren quickly rushed over to him with a look of worry on her face as she run her omni tool over him. "I am sorry about that, sometimes Manual has these moments. It seems like genius and crazy are two sides of the same coin. I had a medical injector ready if needed but it seem like he had fainted."

Alenko walk up behind me establishing a private com channel to me. "Sir did you hear about what he said about the turian. Could he have meant Nihlus?"

"It's a possibility but I don't think so. Just keep your eye open and make sure no one sneaks up behind us.'

Reactivating my speakers I turn back towards Dr. Warren, "Dr. Warren I want you and your assistant stay here I will lock the door once we leave and will come back for you after we finish our mission."

"Thank you Commander. Please though can you try and save the beacon. It's the only thing that can make this crisis worth anything."

"I will try ma'am."

Everyone quickly moved out of building as the door closed behind me as I wave my omni tool over the door locking it once more. As soon the door sealed shut a gunshot rang out through the area. I quickly brought my weapon to my shoulder my eyes scanning the field. _"Sensors indicate that the shot came from over the hill. Sensors also indicate it came from a mass effect pistol."_

_Shit only one who has mass effect pistol is Nihlus that must mean he in trouble._ Quickly moving towards the hill I reach the top quickly looking down onto the spaceport. The other three members of the squad came up behind me looking down on the view as well. Kaidan brought up his sniper rifle scanning the field as I saw the giant ship off in the distance. Once again a feeling of dread filled me as I felt like the ship was watching me. Suddenly it took off sending off a blast of dust across the ground even reaching us causing Telec and Ashley to take a few steps back.

"Well Chief I count eight geth down there six of them are the normal soldier types while the other two might be rocket troopers though." Alenko had lowered his sniper rifle and was now looking towards me.

I look over the spaceport looking for closes cover as I consider my option. _Only nearest cover is the rocks and that won't withstand much of a beating from fire or even rockets means we need to hit them first._ "Alenko you take rocket troop to the left and I'll take the other one on my mark. Telec and Williams when I give my mark run for the rocks and lay down covering fire. We will move up to your position and finish the rest of the troops off."

Raising my battle rifle I zoom in on one of the two rocket launchers as Kaidan signals with a flash of his ID that he was ready. Taking a deep breath I steady myself. "Mark!"

As words left my mouth I squeezed the trigger letting out a three round burst while louder shot went out near me. Quickly lowering my weapon I notice that Telec and Williams had made it to rock and had begun to lay covering fire easily ripping through their mass effect shields taking down several of the geth soldiers. Running up beside them I slide down beside the rock as I look over counting how many geth were left. _"_There are 4 soldiers left marking them on everyone HUD now," Déjà announced over the radio.

Four figures were outline as the geth began to move up the hill trying to charge us. I quickly pop over the top firing on one of the soldiers destroying its head. _Alright that leaves three hopefully there no more surprises for us and we can take down the rest quickly._ Suddenly several of those husk creatures came rushing up from the buildings heading straight towards us. "Me and my big mouth."

"What was that Chief?" Alenko called out as he took out couple of husk with his sniper before switching to his DMR.

"Nothing Alenko, right now focus on those soldiers. Telec! Williams! You're on husk protection keep those things away from us I don't want our systems to get fried again."

Quickly shifting from target to target, Alenko and I made short work out of the soldiers while the husks were riddle by assault rifle fire. As the last soldier fell and the last of the husk let out a terrible cry the area was clear of enemies. Alenko walked up to each of the husk slamming his foot down on each of their head with a crunch. Scanning once more we continue to move down the hill passing a prefab building. Suddenly my motion tracker came to life showing three figures moving inside. Raising my fist up I move quickly towards the door as everyone stops moving and following me with their eyes. I motion to Alenko to move beside the door as I cover it. Alenko nodded as he activated his omni tool unlocking door. The door slid open and three people fell out of the building. Everyone guns were instantly pointed at the three figures as they try to untangle themselves.

"Please don't shoot we're civilians!" The only women of the three had cried out.

"What were you doing in there?" Alenko question his form blocking them from reentering the building.

"We were told to hide in here by the marines as they came through here. We heard gun fighting and people screaming. We didn't know if it was safe to come out yet or not." One of the two man said standing up from the pile.

"Did you happen to notice a Turian moving through here?" my question directed towards the man standing in front of the other two.

"Yes we saw two Turians. When the fighting first took place, a Turian with what look like a metal arm come through earlier he seemed to be talking with those robots. Than a different turian came through few minute ago and we thought he was with them."

_Two Turians? What the hell is going on here?_ "Thank you for your cooperation get back in the building and we can seal you back in. Stay quiet and don't move until we will clear the colony. We will try to do it quick as possible and keep you safe understand?"

All three nodded quickly as they rush back into the building wanting to get back to cover. Alenko sealed the building behind them nodding to me once it was secured. I started to move forward once more as everyone fell into position again. We quickly moved up the spaceport stairs through few fires to find a body on the ground. "Oh no, it's Nihlus Chief," Telec said as she knelt down by the body checking for a pulse shaking her head. The bullet had managed to rip through his shields and penetrate his skull but not enough force to have it exit once more.

_Damn it this is not good for the mission. _Suddenly a noise came from behind row of boxes as my motion tracker was set off. Quickly raising my gun I look towards the noise as everyone else had follow suit. Motioning Alenko forward he nodded before he jumped over the row of boxes searching behind them. Suddenly a figure was thrown out from behind them landing in front of us sprawled out on the ground. Alenko jumped back out from the boxes, "I found this little rat hiding back here."

"Please don't shoot me! M-m-m-m-my name is Powell I am a worker here." He was on his knees now looking up at us all.

"Did you see what happen to this man?" I asked as I pull his body towards Nihlus corpse.

"Y-y-y-yes," he stammered out as he tries to look away from the body. "He was talking with the other Turian that came here. They seemed to know each other; however, your friend here seemed surprised that his friends was here. Your friend turned his back towards him letting his guard down when the other Turian just shot him."

_It has to be that other Turian, the one with the metal arm._ "Did you happen to catch his name or anything that can help identify who he was?"

"Yea I think your friend called him Saren?"

Suddenly I felt my jaw go slack at realization of the Turian identity. Alenko suddenly responded to his answer before I could. "You mean Senator Saren, one of the leaders of Turians in the senate?!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Visions

**Again I do not own Halo or Mass Effect**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Visions

_We fight not for medals or for our leaders. We fight for those who cannot defend themselves. We are last line that stands between them and the hopelessness that awaits them._

* * *

**1237 UTC January 19, 2183**

**Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

_I don't understand why I am here. I should be back on the ship and heading out to my next deployment site_. Letting out a sigh I look up at the ceiling as I stand in my dress uniform wishing that I had my armor on. Suddenly a Turian female walked up to my seat with what look like a smile on her face. "Commander? Senator Saren is ready to see you now."

Giving her quick nod, I stand up and walk quickly towards the Senator office. It slid open as I approach it showing a large Turian standing at a desk his back towards me. His arms were clasped behind him with his left hand being made of metal. I step forward from the door way allowing it to close behind me. "Sir, I am Commander John Shepard you requested my presence."

The Turian turned around facing me with a stern look on his face. "Yes I did thank you for coming. I am Senator Saren Arterius one of the representatives for the Turian people. I have called you here because I wanted to discuss your recent mission for the United Species Regime. You have been sent in areas where alien artifacts have been found by more unruly type of people. I would like to know what type of artifacts you have found and anything interesting you can tell me about them." He motion towards the seat in front of his desk as he took his own chair behind his desk.

I began to speak as I move towards the chair. "Yes sir. I have mostly been involved in recovering Prothean ruins and artifacts. Many of these items didn't turn up much information on advancement of technology. Only a few times have we recovered any Forerunner artifacts; however, most of those artifacts were incomplete. Other than that there were some rumors about some unknown alien artifacts but they have never fallen through."

"What kind of rumors have you heard Commander." His body shifted forward onto his elbows as he finally looked interested.

"Well, I remember something that Captain Anderson mention about a Terran scientist that supposedly found an artifact that could control the geth. Another was surrounding the Leviathan of Dis, but it disappeared before we had chance to acquire it. Other than that just your everyday rumors sir."

The Senator face shifted to anger at mention of Anderson name before quickly regaining a sense of calm. "Did your Captain Anderson mention anything else about this Terran scientist?"

"No sir. He only mentions that the scientist disappeared. Sir may I ask why I am here?"

He leaned back in his chair as he continues to look at me. He laid his left hand on the table and slowly tapped it on table. "I asked you for this information because I am part of the Senate committee that funds programs that study the artifacts that you have found. I was trying to see which programs should get most of our funding and you have answered my questions."

"Glad I can be of service sir. If that is all may I go?"

"Yes… Actually I have one more question for you. Do you know what ever happen to a certain Spartan that many of your kind called Master Chief?"

Suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine at his question. _He can't know that is me can he? I was told only other Spartans, certain higher ups in TSE, and the Empress knew my true identity_. "He was listed as MIA sir. He was lost with all the other crew members on his ship. Why do you ask sir? Did you know him?"

"I was a former Spectre myself and was involved during the First Contact War with your species. I had led a group of Turians in a campaign against your kind and encounter the Spartans and the Master Chief. I got this from the encounter." He raised his left hand showing the metal hand to me flexing it. "I am going be honest with you Commander. I do not like Terrans; I still hold resentment from the war and think that you should have never won. This fact is widely known. I hold no qualms about having it known. However, I hold respect for this Master Chief and he only one to gain it for being a Terran. Now, you are free to go Terran."

I quickly got out of the chair heading out of the office back into the hallway. I look over my shoulder back at him to see him typing away at his computer smiling and muttering to himself. _That was oddest meeting I have ever had. I don't remember meeting him in battle, than again there were plenty of battles fought each one blended together now. And what was that look of anger for it seem to cross his face as I mention Anderson. Do those two have a past of some sort? Hopefully this is my last time I have to deal with Senator Saren._

* * *

**1124 UTC February 17, 2183**

**Eden Prime, Exodus Cluster**

"What the bloody hell is a damn Senator doing here working with the geth?" Alenko commented as he kicks a crate. Powell had scampered behind the crates once more to hide after telling us everything he had seen.

"He hates humanity he told me himself once when I met him, but honestly I didn't expect him to team up with geth to attack us." I reply as I continue to look at Nihlus dead body.

"How are we supposed to prove that he was responsible for this attack only evidence we have is word of couple scared civilians there is no hard proof that he did anything." Williams commented as she kept eye out for any more geth or husk.

Telec was collecting grenades that Powell had coughed up, "Chief she is right we have zero evidence and bunch of accounts that any politician can easily deny. It's how you Terrans say it we are up the creek without a paddle."

Williams look at me strangely after Telec call me chief. Ignoring the look for now I scan the spaceport area trying to find signs of the beacon. "I don't believe the beacon is here so we might need to look somewhere else. There a tram down there we can use to move farther along. Let's move people we don't have all day and hopefully we can catch up with Saren."

I quickly move towards the ramp slowly walking down my gun still raised as everyone follow up behind me. As I step onto the platform for the tram a round slammed into my shoulder. Letting out a grunt I quickly move towards cover as everyone else quickly finding it. Using my finger camera once more I look out from my cover trying get look at my enemies. I could see one soldier aiming down towards to us. Quickly popping over cover I fire of a burst of fire taking it down. As the enemy fell, a strange ship swung overhead where seven small objects and one very large object fell from it.

Alenko looked at the objects on the ground before speaking, "What do you think those things are?"

Suddenly the objects began to unfold showing to be Geth soldiers while the larger object stay folded up. Each soldier began to fire as they move to cover sending us back towards cover as the rounds impacted around us. I yell over the comms at Alenko, "Think you have your answer now!"

"Oh shut up!" Alenko yelled back as he use lift on an opponent causing him to rise. Williams quickly popped out filling the undefended opponent with rounds. Suddenly barriers began to appear between us and them like a wall. I began to fire at the new wall; however, these barriers were somehow able to stop our shots dead. _Crap this isn't good we are going need to overwhelm it._ "Williams and Telec overwhelm that shield now constant fire on it. Alenko, me and you are on covering fire."

Everyone quickly move into action firing on their assign targets. Two more Geth went down before the barriers were finally brought down. As the barriers fell suddenly the large object unfolded into a Geth soldier larger than any other soldiers we have seen so far. It suddenly started to charge at us up the aisle for the tram firing a shotgun entire way. It was soon quickly on top of us pulling up beside me. "Everyone deal with regular soldiers I got this one."

I quickly drop my weapon as I slam into the Geth slamming it against side of the tram. As it hit the side its shotgun went flying over the edge as I try force it over the edge as well. Suddenly I felt a feet in my abdomen sending me flying to the other side bending the railing under my weight. The Geth came at me once more bring its hands over its head and bring down again. I quickly rolled out of the way as the rail got bent more from the Geth impact. I quickly yank my combat knife out of my shoulder before slashing at its knee cutting tubes located at its knees causing it to collapse to its knees. I quickly grab its head yanking it backwards so the light on its head was looking up at me. I bring my knife down slamming it through the light before pulling up and stabbing it in its chest. I let the Geth drop before looking around to see that Alenko was taking the last Geth soldier out.

I walk back picking up my weapon before heading to the front of tram where everyone else was at. "Is everyone ok?"

Everyone nodded at me before Williams moved up looking at my shoulder her fingers running over where the bullet impacted. "Are you okay Commander? You fought that huge Geth in hand to hand combat. I'm surprise you're not serious injured."

Déjà suddenly spoke up in my head, _"Bio scans indicate that you have some bruising along your back. Shoulder plate is not compromised and is still in good shape. Bio scans of all other party members are reading green. However, I do recommend that you hurry. Williams injury still requires surgery to complete fix her arm."_

_Thank you Déjà, please keep eye on comms or anything dealing with Saren we are going to need that evidence on him._ I quickly hit the activation key for the tram causing to jerk as it pull away from its station and began to head along its track. I turn back to everyone addressing them as I reload my weapon, "Alright everyone reload your weapons and check your armor. We don't know what we will see at the next stop so I want us be ready. Alenko we are going to need you set up a barrier bubble around us once we get there. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their head as they finish reloading. Soon the next station came into sight with two bridges connecting the two side of the platform. The tram started to pull up to the last of the bridges where the station was located at. As we began to come to a stop we came under fire from both sides of the platform. I quickly duck down trying to scramble for cover; however, before I find any a blue bubble envelops everyone on tram. Looking behind me I see Alenko glowing as he holds up the barrier. "Alenko, how long can you keep that barrier up?"

"Maybe a couple more mikes but no assurances on that," Alenko reply his arms still holding out in front of him.

Nodding quickly I was about to speak when suddenly Déjà voice came over the comms, "I detect explosives located around this platform. I am detecting a total of four explosives in the area. There is one right beside the tram, two on left side of the platform, and one more on right side. I am uploading a virus to everyone omni-tool that should disable the bombs. Marking bombs on everyone HUD.

Suddenly four indicators popped up on my HUD with each bomb showing a countdown. Telec quickly ran up to nearest bomb her omni-tool already activated as Alenko started to move towards the ramp. I watch as the bomb Telec was at deactivate and she quickly move behind Alenko while me and Williams stayed in front of him. As we reach the top of the ramp I look around seeing what could provide enough cover. "Alright everyone take cover here. Alenko drop the barrier once we are in cover. Williams and I will move left while Alenko and Telec move right take out the bombs quickly as possible we have about two minutes left till they go off."

Everyone ID light flashed once before we quickly drop into cover as the barrier dissipated around us. I slowly made my way down the bridge towards left end of the platform keeping an eye on the end of bridge. Suddenly a Geth soldier came around the corner with a shining red light coming across my body. Before I could react a shot rang out. Looking down at my chest I expected to see a hole in my chest but there wasn't one. My eyes quickly dart back to the Geth to see it collapsing with sparks coming from its head. I turn around facing Williams to see she had pulled out a pistol with a grin on her face. "I got your back Commander."

Nodding to her I quickly move down the bridge and onto the platform as weapon fire come from other side of the platform. _It seems like they are engaging the enemy._ I put my back against the crate as I look around edge with my finger cam. _Alright I see two Geth troopers down the platform beside one of the bombs. There another bomb right before that in an alcove._ I quickly round the corner firing shots down at the Geth troopers taking out one of them while other move to cover by the bomb. _Damn now I have to wait for my shot. At least I can provide covering fire._ "Williams I'm going provide covering fire while you go for the bomb in the alcove to the right. On my mark."

She nodded before I moved into the open firing above the troopers head yelling out to Alenko as I do, "Williams now!"

Williams quickly moved out from behind me heading towards the bomb. As my gun clicked empty she slid into the alcove safe from trooper. As I move to reload the second bomb was disarm showing a minute left for the bombs. I look behind the trooper to see the second bridge as the third bomb was disarmed. "Alenko I need you to move now come up on the second bridge behind the trooper and take him out!"

"Already on it chief," came Alenko reply as he suddenly appears behind the trooper. Alenko easily shot through the Geth head before he activated his omni-tool. Soon the last bomb was deactivated with 23 seconds left on the countdown clock. I scan the platform trying to locate any sign of the beacon. Suddenly Déjà spoke up, _"Chief, I think you should know that there were enough explosives here to wipe Eden Prime colony away. I don't think they wanted anyone know about what happen with the beacon or what happen here._"

_What the hell is the Senator thinking? _I slowly walk around the platform looking for any sign of the beacon or any of the marines. Looking out at the main colony I could see smoke rising from the skyline. _Nothing is going to be the same after today. _Williams moved up towards me pointing towards the left side of the platform, "There a ramp over there Commander that might lead to something."

"Alright, Telec and Alenko you stay up here on watch. Williams and I will continue down the ramp and try to see if there something there."

I move towards the ramp slowly going down it as I scan the area. Williams stayed behind me bringing out her shotgun instead of relying on her assault rifle. As we hit the base of the ramp two husk burst forth from under the ramp coming at us. I quickly punch one nearest to me sending it flying over the edge of platform down to ground below, while Williams blasted her husk with several shots of her shotgun. Williams unloaded another round into the husk head as I continue on the platform. I notice an object on edge of the platform that was glowing slightly. Williams walk up beside me observing it as well, "That the beacon isn't it?"

"Yea it is looks like it's activated though. Be careful around it gunny." I turn away activating my comms trying to reach the Normandy. "Normandy, do you read? We have located the beacon but the colony has been devastated. We have taken casualties down here."

Before I could get a response I hear a cry come out behind me. Quickly turning around I see Williams body envelope in some form of energy field being pulled towards the beacon. Quickly reacting I run towards her grabbing her arm yanking her away from field. As I pull her away I feel energy envelop me now pulling me towards the beacon. I feel my feet slowly lift off the ground as I suspend in the air looking down at beacon as I hear Williams call my name. Suddenly I start to see images of death destruction and violence flashing across my vision filling my mind. Then it just stop as I collapse to ground with both Williams and Déjà voice filling my head before I finally blackout the images still appearing in my mind.


	5. Chapter 4 - Corruption

_**Again I do not own Mass Effect or Halo and they are owned by their respective creators. Any characters I do create do belong to me.**_

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Corruption_

_No matter how hard we fight corruption or how good of leaders we have in power, there will always be those who abuse government power. No government is perfect no matter how much we think it is._

* * *

**0714 UTC February 18, 2183  
****Eden Prime, Exodus Cluster**

Darkness surrounded me as I just floated in it trying to see something in it. Suddenly I was enveloped in a bright light that blinded me. Soon the light died down and I was able to look around to see piles of what look like dead bodies with screams being heard all around me. In the distance I could see a ship facing me, giving off some form of energy that cause a shiver to go up my spine. Suddenly a loud noise fills the air making my mind feel like it was splitting. I could see bodies in the piles start to move towards me clawing across the ground. I try to move but my feet wouldn't take a step. Soon they were climbing up my body as I try to fight until~~

Suddenly I am sitting up in metal room breathing heavily as I hear someone calling out. Looking around I realize that I am in medical bay as I see Williams stand in open door way calling out to someone. My head continues to throb blocking out any words she says as images continue to appear in my head. I felt hand on my shoulder causing my head to jerk up to see Dr. Chakwas to my right looking at me, her face painted with worry. Captain Anderson was to my left looking at me as well talking to me but I still couldn't hear his words, the throbbing still loud in my head. At the foot of my bed I see Williams staring at me her eyes filled with worry and sadness. Slowly the throbbing died down as I focus on Williams eyes slowly breathing as I began to hear everyone voices once more. First person I could hear was Dr. Chakwas voice, "Chief, nod or speak if you can hear me."

Opening my mouth my voice came out hoarse and crack, "Yes I can. What happen? Last thing I remember was pulling Williams from the beacon. Then…" Suddenly images filled my head again causing me to almost hurl.

"His vitals are spiking!" Dr. Chakwas called out running to get medical equipment.

"I'm ok, just something flash in my head," I call out, my hand shooting out and grabbing her arm stopping her from moving.

Dr. Chakwas reluctantly return to my bedside as she activated her omni-tool sweeping it over my body. "Your body is pump full of adrenaline and show signs of major stress."

Captain Anderson finally spoke up with authority still in his voice, "Chief I need to know what happen down there. Nihlus and Jenkins are dead and the beacon is destroyed. I have reports of the Geth being present on Eden Prime and even accusation of a senator being part of this mess. Next you're probably going tell me the Empress herself was dancing naked down there."

"Of course not sir, but sir it is true about the senator. We have an eye-witness report putting the senator on the colony dealing with the Geth and even killing Nihlus. They even place enough explosives at the spaceport to wipe the colony off the planet. If it wasn't for Déjà we might not have stop them and we all would have just been particles."

"Then explain to me what happen to the beacon then. We got your message on the beacon then suddenly we have Déjà calling us down saying you were going into shock and your vitals were dropping fast. We drop down to find the beacon destroyed and Alenko heaving you up the ramp."

Dr. Chakwas took over speaking, "We had to use the emergency access for your armor to get it off so we can get you in sick bay. Your brain waves have been erratic since then."

Anderson turned to face Williams before talking once more, "Chief, Williams told us the beacon did something to you. What did it do to you?"

"It it put something inside my head I don't know what exactly. It was images of some kind, showing images of death and destruction. I thought I saw something that made sense at the end but it honestly scare me sir."

Anderson rubbed his head as he looked at the ground, "Alright Chief, you rest for now we have some things to wrap up here at Eden Prime before we move on to Citadel Station." He pats my shoulder before leaving the med bay.

Dr. Chakwas look between me and Williams before turning off her omni-tool, "I'll be in the lab if you need me." She quickly moves to other end of med bay entering it.

I look towards Williams trying to figure out the words to say, "Williams …"

She cut me off before I could continue, "Please call me Ashley sir. After all you did save my grandfather all those years ago on Shanxi."

Suddenly it hit me where I had heard the name Williams before. Her grandfather, Alexander Williams, was the leader of the army battalion at Shanxi when Turians tried to invade it. He held them off as long as possible till it came down to guerrilla warfare. That was when we Spartan II finally appeared on the battlefield for the first time. I met General Williams after we had liberated the colony when he thanked me for the help.

It took me a minute or two before I finally found words to speak, "I thought there was something familiar about you. You have the same eyes as him. I am guessing he told you about me?"

She nods her head, "It used to be just a story about a soldier simply name Master Chief who helped change the tide of battle on Shanxi. That was before Spartan II became public knowledge. Then when they finally declassify the Spartan II program he told me the truth. It took me cornering Alenko to come clean about who you are, but I had my suspicion when I heard them calling you Chief."

"Yes well, I am glad I could help him out. He was amazing man who faced enormous odds and held out for as long as possible."

"I know and he might not have survived if it wasn't for you or your fellow Spartans. So I want to thank you for saving his life and my life yesterday." She walks over to my side leaning close to me and kisses my cheek smiling at me before she leaves the med bay. I feel my cheek heat up again. _Why the hell am I reacting like this? Maybe I am sick. At least I am in the med bay. I can at least ask Dr. Chakwas now._

I stand up moving towards the lab knocking on it. It soon opens to show Dr. Chakwas looking up at me. She raises an eyebrow at me, "Is there something I can help you with Commander?"

"I was wondering if you can tell me when you ran your medical scans on me if I was sick."

"Beside the erratic brain waves you are healthy as a horse. Why do you ask?"

"Well when Telec and Ashley kissed me on the cheek yesterday and just now. I felt my cheeks heat up and something stir inside me."

"Ah I see what is going on. Dr. Halsey informed me this might happen eventually. Well during your augmentation process you were implanted with a Catalytic Thyroid Implant that was meant to increase you and your fellow Spartan growth in several areas. However, there was a side effect were it reduce your sexual drive. However; when you were stuck in cryo sleep for twenty years it caused some side effects with your body. One of these side effects was it returned your sexual drive to full force. "

"So what I am feeling is natural?"

"Yes it is. So in all honesty you have several options. One you can try suppressing it again. Two you can live on with it and not act on it at all. I do not recommend that option honestly it can cause stress and lead to increase aggression. Or the third option is that you can act on it and start taking women for your own like any nobleman would do."

I nod slowly thinking over the options before replying, "Thank you for the advice Dr. Chakwas I will consider each one. But for now, is it ok if I leave the med bay? I like to be in the cockpit when we come into the Citadel Station."

She turns around and began to rummage through a stack on her desk before pulling out a dime size disk. Turning back to face me she slides the disk behind my ear where I feel a cooling sensation on my skin. She activates her omni-tool as she speaks looking at it, "This should allow me to monitor your vitals and brain waves from anywhere on the ship and while you are on the Citadel Station. If anything happens I will know immediately."

"Thank you ma'am," I reply nodding towards her as she walks back to the desk, her door closing. _I don't even remember most things about sexual activities since I was young when Déjà was teaching us. _I run hand through my short crew cut brown hair as I look around the med bay. _It looks like they left my armor down in cargo bay. _I look down to see me standing in the TSE battle dress uniform. _At least they didn't leave me in my body suit._

Stepping out of the med bay I see Alenko, Telec, and Ashley talking at the mess table. Ashley and Telec had their back to me while Alenko was facing towards me. All three were dress in battle dress uniform as well eating their MREs. Alenko face change as he notice me coming out of the med bay. Apparently the girls notice the change in his face as well because they quickly turn around to face me as well. Ashley face had a look of worry while Telec face broke out in smile.

I walk over to MRE dispenser grabbing a meal as I sit down at the table before asking, "Have we left Eden Prime yet?"

"You should be in bed Chief," Ashley replies sternly before anyone else with a look of worry on her face.

Ignoring her I reiterate my question once more. Alenko replies first this time, "About to be. We were going to go up with Joker and watch us come in to the station. Try and catch some of the ships around it. Who knows we might catch the newly modify _Destiny Ascension_, the new _Autumn-_class heavy cruiser, or maybe even the _Valiant-_class super-heavy cruisers."

I could see the excitement on Alenko face as he talk about the ships, "I've been on a _Valiant_-class once the _Everest._ Hell of a ship."

Alenko nod in agreement, "Heard it alone took down multiple dreadnoughts during the Unification War."

Suddenly the ship intercom activated, "Preparing for run through the relay, destination is Citadel Station."

"I guess that's our cue," I commented as I stand up throwing the MRE packet into the processor. Everyone quickly follow suit as we head up the stairs. We quickly pass through the CIC as we move to stand behind Joker watching him come up to relay. The blue swirling relay glow in front of us as we approach it. Suddenly the ship was envelope in a blue light as we proceed through the mass effect corridor.

Quickly as we enter it, we leave it once more surround in gas of the Serpent Nebula. Looking out through the viewport I could only see the swirling nebula. Suddenly we came into clear space in the Nebula with a giant station looming in front of us. The Citadel Station, home of the Empress, the Senate, and the First Fleet under Lord Hood command. The First Fleet could be seen surrounding the station with different squadrons focus on each arm of the station.

Alenko suddenly point out the window towards several of the ships heading out from Citadel station, "There the_ Destiny Ascension_, its shield system been replace from old mass effect shields to new energy shields. There the _Pillar of Autumn _the first of the _Autumn_-class its reactor allows its MAC cannon to shoot three times almost simultaneously. Easily punching through most shields and leaving open to missiles or torpedoes. I don't see any _Valiant_-class ships though."

Looking at the size of the other ships as we fly by them it made me realize how small we were. We were even smaller than most human frigates but we made it up with our maneuverability. Suddenly comms came on, "TSE _Normandy_ this is Citadel Station control. We have you on approach please continue to Presidium ship bay 23."

Joker quickly replied as he started to maneuver the ship, "Understand control proceeding there now."

I move to head back towards the CIC but was stop as Captain Anderson stood behind me looking out the window as well. He had a thin smile on his face. I move to open my mouth but Anderson began talking first, "Commander I just receive a message that we need to head straight to Senate chamber and give our briefing on events on Eden Prime to them and the Empress herself."

That information stops any thought in my head at realization that we would be speaking to the Empress herself. "Sir, we don't even have any official evidence on Senator Saren. We only have few eyewitness reports that will probably be play off. Only one who can probably do anything is Empress and I don't even think she will do anything without hard evidence. At most they will start an investigation that probably is rig to turn up nothing!"

He kept looking out the window a look of sadness on his face. "I know son, but we don't have much choice here, he is a Senator. We can't just simply arrest him. If we do that then the Turians might try to rebel and if they rebel we will see other races join them and we will have a civil war on our hands."

I nod my head in reluctant agreement as I feel the ship shake as the docking bay clamps attach to the hull. Captain Anderson moves to the airlock as I step up behind him. The others move up behind me as we wait for the doors to open. The airlock finally opens allowing us out into the ship bay. We all walk out of the ship to see the elevators to our right. Standing by the elevators was Senator Udina and Lord Hood with several ODST soldiers nearby.

We all walk up to the group standing in front of them as we give Lord Hood a salute. Lord Hood return our salute before speaking, "Welcome back Captain. We are here to lead you to Senate chambers. Some of the ODST soldiers will take Jenkins and Nihlus bodies. The rest will follow us." He step into elevator with Udina with several of soldiers while rest move towards the ship. We quickly join them on the elevator as it begins to move.

We slowly move up in silence until it opens up to the C-SEC area. We quickly move through the area into next elevator moving up in silence once more. We quickly come out to the Presidium with different species walking throughout it. We quickly move towards the Citadel Station tower as everyone move out of our way. Getting in the last elevator we make our way up the elevators again watching the Presidium dropping farther away.

The elevator doors open up into Citadel Tower lobby with the Senate chambers up ahead. There were two Turians arguing in the lobby voices kept hush. One was a male and other female, it seem like the female was more argumentative of the two. As they notice us exiting the elevator the male made a gesture that stop the conversation as he move to walk up the stairs. The female though was standing there with a look of anger on her face. She looks at us and a look of recognition came over her face.

She quickly moves up to me and causing me to stop as I look down at her. I motion everyone to keep going as I look the Turian over. Even before most Turians undergo genetic alterations for the TSE they reach almost two meters in height. Now they almost stand equal with us Spartan II out of our armor. She was at least over two meters tall with blue tribal panting on her face. The crests on her head mostly cover the front part of her face unlike males of her species where they cover the entire head. She was wearing stander C-SEC that didn't give much idea of her body but she was lean with long limbs. _She is not bad looking for a Turian._

I quickly shake my head getting thoughts out of it before I speak to her, "Can I help you officer?"

"Yes you can Commander. My name is Officer Solana Vakarian and I believe that Senator Saren is corrupt and up to something. I read your reports on Eden Prime and wanted to be assign to task force to investigate him, but honestly it seems like C-Sec is trying to protect him. I want you to know Commander that I am going to investigate him anyway, even if I am not part of the task force."

"Thank you for your support Officer Vakarian and for your trust. But you shouldn't do this alone. Senator Saren is a powerful man and I am sure he has men on this station to take you out if need be." I quickly activate my omni-tool sending my contact information to her. "If you have any information or need any help please contact me. I don't need you go lone wolf and get yourself shot."

She look at her omni-tool nodding before replying, "Thank you Commander I appreciate the help I'll make sure to contact you with any new information."

She quickly head for elevator as I move towards the stairs trying to catch up to everyone else. I could see them standing at stairs to Senate chamber area, but Lord Hood, Senator Udina, and Captain Anderson wasn't there. Alenko notice me walking up and call out to me, "They are already in the chambers Chief we were supposed to come up with you once you had arrived."

I nod quickly as I make my way up the stairs. What was once the Council area; was now the Senate Chambers with representatives of each species in Empire space on a hover platform. The Hanar and Drell were on same platform since the shared same planet after the Hanar had rescued them. There was only one single Elcor on their platform due to their size. Salarians, Asari, and Turians platforms were close together showing the bond that still held between the three former main Council species. Volus senators were also located near the Turians as well since they have been allies for a while. The Human platform was flanked by both the Quarians and Krogan platform. And sitting at the back of the chambers on the highest floating platform was Empress Janasha Eberhardt. All of us quickly drop to one knee looking down in honor to presence of the Empress.

The Empress waved her hand upwards before speaking, "Please rise soldiers. Captain Anderson here was just filling us in on the mission and we have just gotten to where you had lost Corporal Jenkins. If you will Commander Shepard please continue on with the mission debrief."

We all quickly rise as I move to the podium before speaking, "Well after Jenkins death we scan the drones that had killed him discovering the use of phasic slugs that can phase through our shields. After this we moved on to discover that the attackers were the Geth."

Suddenly one of the Quarian senators stood up speaking loudly, "That is impossible! The Geth have not left the Perseus Veil in over three centuries! Why would they attack now, of all times?"

"Senator Gerrel I have evidence from video logs and the bodies back on Eden Prime to prove it!" I quickly yell back. I could feel the senator stare as he sat down. I quickly take a breath before I resume, "After we discover the Geth we ran into Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams. She informed us that the beacon was being guarded by a marine division. We move towards the excavation site quickly finding a scene of battle but no beacon. Nihlus decided to take off then ahead of us. We try to move after him. We found his body near spaceport shot in back of head at point blank range. After this we moved on through spaceport finding several bombs and diffusing them. We also found evidence that indicate that Senator Saren was there during the attack and even kill Nihlus and believe to be ordering the Geth."

"You are lying, Commander. Why would a senator do something like this," a Turian senator yelled out.

"Then where is the Senator!"

A hologram image appears on the platform showing the image of Senator Saren. His mouth opens as he speaks, "I am making visit across Empire space commander."

I shake my head quickly before denying his claim, "We have witness placing you on the planet. There is even one witness who saw and heard Nihlus identifying you."

"You have people who were being attacked and under pressure. How are we sure they heard or saw what they claim to see accurately. Or maybe this was just all fabricated by Captain Anderson to cover up the destruction of the beacon."

Captain Anderson was quickly up beside me looking up at Saren speaking angrily, "We both know how you really are Saren! I have seen it first-hand!"

The chambers quickly burst into commotion as yells and accusations flew across the chambers towards one another. Suddenly everyone became quiet as Empress raised a hand. All eyes were focused on her as she spoke calmly but a hint of anger in her voice, "This Senate is not here for such childish finger-pointing. Now Commander, what did happen with the beacon? I saw the reports stating it was destroyed. How did that happen?"

I saw Ashley look down out of corner of my eyes and quickly spoke up before she said anything, "I was inspecting the beacon to check on the conditions when it suddenly activated. I was trapped in some form of field that I could not escape from. The beacon then implanted something into my mind before I passed out from the experience. Apparently the beacon was damage so that when it was activated it exploded."

A Salarian senator stood up on the platform speaking, "What was implanted into your mind Commander?"

"I am not sure Senator Valern I couldn't make sense of it really. It was just jumble images mostly. I won't make a guess base on random images that I do not understand currently."

Captain Anderson spoke up once more, "Déjà was, at the time, inserted into the Commander neural interface at the time of the incident. She was able to copy some of the images from the beacon. But as Commander said until we can understand these images better we won't make any guess on what the beacon gave the Commander."

The Empress nodded her head at these words. She stood up looking around the room before speaking, "With the Commander's record and evidence from reports I am incline to believe that the beacon destruction was not his or anyone on the team fault. We also cannot proceed with Commander in Spectre program till all matters are clear up. However, we will conduct an investigation on the reports that Senator Saren being involve with the attack before I make a decision on what will happen."

Senator Saren nods his head at her words before commenting, "I am sure that the investigation will show that I had nothing to do with the attack." A look of smugness could be seen on his face as he looks down at me.

_He won't get away with this. _Everyone nodded their heads as people began to leave the chambers. Senator Udina quickly came up to us glaring at Anderson. He began speaking rapidly, "Captain your actions cause us more issues than help us. You can't let your personal feelings influence these proceedings. You should come with me and wait in my office while the investigation goes on."

He walked off quickly while Captain Anderson let out a sigh. He look at me before talking, "Commander he is right I need stay out of this for now. You should try to investigate this on your own if you can." He nodded to me before walking of following Udina.

Alenko, Ashley, and Telec all looked at me waiting for me to say something. _Sigh only lead I got is with Officer Vakarian and that if she messages me._ I take deep breath before speaking, "Alright put feelers out try get in contact with anyone you know here we need something on Saren as soon as possible." Everyone nod as we move down the stairs quickly heading to elevator.


	6. Chapter 5 - Evidence

**Chapter 5 - Evidence**

_Someday's it seem like the universe is against us and we cannot find the things we need. However, even during the worse day we might find a light that help us find the good in the bad._

* * *

**1314 UTC February 18, 2183****  
****Flux Club, Upper Wards****  
****Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

The music coming from the club was beating loudly in my ears as I survey the crowd. I sit at a table sipping my Serrice Ice brandy while watching the dancers on the packed dance floor. I could see Telec among the dancers. She was dressed in black skin-tight pants and tight black tank top that showed her curves off well with a smile painted on her face. Looking over at the bar, Ashley was there wearing a tight knee-length blue dress that also fit tight on her but her black raven hair was still in a bun. She was talking with the red-headed bartender getting us all more drinks. _I know Telec likes me but I get a feeling that Ashley does too. Maybe I should do what the good doctor suggested. But I wouldn't know where to start_.

I run my hand through my hair as I look down at my drink. _I am just glad not many people recognize me by my face and just by my armor._ Everyone on the ship had gone on shore leave while the investigation is being conducted. The four of us had decided that we should try to lay low for now while our contacts look for anything connected with Saren. _Civilian clothes still don't feel right on me_.

Alenko was busy talking with a small boy at the entrance of the club. Apparently the boy is one of his contacts that might have some information we need. Alenko had gone with a simple look of dark blue pants and a grey t-shirt. I moved towards the restrooms near the back of club going through all the tables. Opening the door for the men's bathroom a blue Asari walked out drying her hands. She ran straight into my chest bouncing back and landing on her ass.

I quickly reach down helping her up, "Are you ok?"

She brushed off the bottom of her dress still not looking at me yet as she spoke, "It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going."

She finally looks up at me smiling causing me to blush slightly before I ask, "You do know this is the men's bathroom?"

"Oops. Sorry, not entirely used to the whole separate bathroom thing yet so I just came in here," the Asari said with a grin. Her dress was showing ample cleavage.

"Ummm that's fine ma'am," I reply quickly moving to the side holding the door open so she can step out.

However, she still pressed her chest against me as she slide past me with a grin. Suddenly, the top of her dress is yanked down causing her breast to spring out showing she had no bra on. She let out a gasp of surprise as she looks down while not trying to cover up her chest. She looks back up to me grinning as she slowly fix her dress putting one breast back in at a time. She moves her hand to the back of my neck as she caresses it. She pulls my lips down towards her own blue lips as her eyes turn black.

Suddenly, a Krogan burst out of stall staggering around into the wall while singing a battle song. She quickly pulls away her eyes turning back to normal as she sent a glare towards the Krogan. I quickly pulled out of her grasp moving more into the bathroom and away from her while she looks towards me. She had a grin on her face once more before speaking to me, "If you want to continue I'll be on dance floor." She quickly left the door way as Krogan kept singing following her out as well.

I quickly use bathroom before returning to sink splashing water on my face. _That was the craziest experience I have ever had_. _God it took all my will power to not just jump the women. Hopefully Alenko contact has some form of information for us. I wish we had smart AI though with one of those we could hack into Saren accounts probably_. I looked into the mirror seeing myself only looking like someone in their 20s. _Rest of the dam Spartans are in their 40s already and here I am younger than them._ I stand straighter fixing the black and red leather N7 jacket before I head out of the bathroom.

As I walk out of the bathroom I could see the squad already having a discussion. I quickly took my seat among them as I take another sip of my brandy as they all go quiet. I look around at the stern faces before asking, "So what did your contact have to say?"

Alenko leaned closer to me before speaking in a hush voice, "Apparently there is an agent of the Shadow Broker here on station that's working in the financial district goes by the name Barla Von. He is a Volus that knows his way around the system and considers himself as an information broker. Supposedly he knows something about Saren that might help us find him guilty for the investigation."

I nod my head thinking carefully before I began to speak, "Alright here's the plan, you three head back to the ship change and grab few weapons. Then head over to the Volus and get him to talk. I'll stick around here for bit more time. I am waiting on a contact still. Let me know if you find anything."

They all nodded before moving out of the club quickly. I move towards the bar with drink in hand as I take another sip from it. I activate my omni-tool as I sit shifting through news bulletins. War with the Covenant had been on standstill in recent months. There was also talk of the rogue ONI group called Cerberus that has stirred up trouble. Closing out of the news I opened my messages seeing nothing new had come in. I quickly finish my drink and paying for it before I head for the exit.

As I step onto the Upper Wards from the club stairs I could see people milling about with a perfect view of the Serpent Nebula and Citadel arms stretching out. I start to watch the people walk through the area when I spot a familiar face among the crowd. Officer Vakarian was moving through the crowd quickly with a look of determination on her face. I quickly fell in behind her as she moves through the crowds.

I watch her as she stopped in front of a Med Clinic, she briefly looking around the area cautiously before stepping through the doors. _Why is she going to a Med Clinic?_ I quickly look up the Med Clinic on my omni-tool finding nothing of interest about it. _Maybe she knows the doctor or some personal issue._ As I turn to leave the area I notice a sky car landing beside the clinic. Watching the car I see three male Terrans stepping out of the car with weapons already pulled out. They move towards the clinic weapons raised as the doors open. They quickly file in through the door barking orders out to whoever was in there. The door close once more with red lock signal appearing on the door.

_Shit this isn't good._ I quickly reach into my jacket pulling out my pistol as my other hand goes for my combat knife on my belt. I quickly move towards the door as I activate a hack program on my omni-tool. The doors slid open a crack thanks to the hack allowing me to see into the clinic. Looking around the clinic I could see the backs of the three men pointing their guns at a female doctor and Officer Vakarian as well who were facing the door. Two of them had pistols while the third man carried a SMG. As I look back towards Officer Vakarian her eyes catch mine and she let it show a brief smile. I notice her side arm was still attached to her hip showing that the three criminals weren't that bright.

Taking a deep breath I raise the gun up level with the head of the man holding the SMG as my other hand activate the doors control sliding it completely open. As the door slid open I quickly fire off several hard light rounds into the man's head obliterating it as I move my gun to next man's head taking that off as well. As the magazine clicks empty I quickly throw my knife into the gun of the last criminal standing sending the gun out of his hand. As the gun slid across the floor letting out sparks Officer Vakarian kick out quickly sending the man flying onto his back.

She quickly pulls out her gun as she walks to the man trying to sit up. She places her foot on his chest pinning him to ground as she let out a growl. She levels the gun with his head before she barks out in a harsh voice, "Did Fist send you here to kill her?!"

He nodded his head quickly in agreement. She gave another kick to his head causing it to slam into the floor knocking him unconscious. She quickly pulls out pair of cuffs and slap them on the criminal as she look over towards the doctor. "Doctor Michel, are you ok?"

Dr. Michel nods her head as she sat down on one of her bed before she spoke, "I don't know how to thank Solana you saves my life."

Solana had a smile play across her face as she looks at me. "Don't thank me thank the Commander."

Dr. Michel look at me with smile painted on her face, "Thank you commander you were very helpful. My name is Dr. Chloe Michel I run this clinic."

I quickly move into the Med Clinic as I reload my pistol looking for my knife as I reply, "Why were these men here to kill you?" I turn to look at Officer Vakarian next as I spoke in a harsher tone, "And I told you to call me if you had a lead and not to pull off some lone wolf bull shit like you just did! If it wasn't for me noticing you walking by you and Dr. Michel would have died here!"

She looks back at me with a look of stubbornness in her eyes as she replied, "I didn't know the exact information yet so wasn't going to bother calling you yet. Once I had gotten the information then I would have called you."

"Well what is this information exactly that you came to get?" I ask as I finally find my knife pulling it out of the gun before sliding it back in its sheath.

"I heard word that a Quarian had snuck onto the station hiding from authorities and mostly anyone. Apparently it's believed that she has some information on Saren that could implicate him. I came here because supposedly the Quarian stopped in here for an injury."

Dr. Michel quickly nod her head in agreement, "Yes a young Quarian came to me for an injury and radiation poisoning. She had been shot in the leg with a chemical round. She told me she had information on a Senator, but she needed to get somewhere safe first and have someone schedule a meeting with a Quarian Senator. I recommended Fist since he works with Shadow Broker who could easily get in contact with anyone in with Senate."

"That was true till apparently last week when he betrayed the Shadow Broker for Saren. There is a bounty hunter on the station here for his head."

I take the empty mag from the gun sliding it into my jacket pocket as I take in the information. I tuck my pistol back into my jacket holster before speaking, "Well then we better find this bounty hunter quickly and get his help with Fist."

Officer Vakarian activates her omni-tool looking through information before speaking, "Fist called C-SEC on him and now he is down in C-SEC holding."

"Alright lets head down there see if we can find him. Dr. Michel please keep your doors lock for now once this situation is taken care of we will inform you that it is safe."

She nods her head quickly as I walk back out the door with Officer Vakarian following behind me hauling the now semi-conscious prisoner along. I quickly head for sky car taxi service selecting C-SEC as the destination. As the car open up I quickly step into it as Officer Vakarian throws the prisoner into back seat before getting in beside me. The sky car quickly closes up before taking off into the skies heading for C-SEC.

I could see Officer Vakarian look at me from the corner of my eye. I could hear her take a deep breath before she began to speak, "Commander I would like to thank you personally for saving my life. And I should have called you when I first got the information. I was worried that Dr. Michel was in trouble and honestly, I really didn't believe you would come help me so I decided to go alone. I am sorry." She bowed her head towards me closing her eyes.

"Officer Vakarian..."

"Please, call me Solana."

"Alright, Solana you do not need to apologize. I know how some Terrans act towards other species and it has caused a bad view of us Terrans, especially among the former council races."

"Please Commander let me join you in bringing Saren down no matter what. I would follow any orders you have and swear myself into your household service."

"Please that is not needed."

"I want to for assuming the worst about you and disobeying your wishes. Also for the fact you saved my life and I would not be here now or a single minute after without you."

"We will talk about this later Solana." I reply firmly trying not to let her look into my eyes.

Before she could continue on we land onto the C-SEC sky car pad. I could hear the sky car withdraw the fare from my omni-tool. The sky car quickly opens up allowing us to exit. As I step out of it Solana reach into the back seat pulling out the prisoner before handing him off to a C-SEC officer giving the officer the list of charges to be brought against him. I look around the C-SEC area noticing a large red armor Krogan standing near a Terran officer. Suddenly the Terran officer walked away as the Krogan roared with laughter.

Solana appeared beside me once more looking at the Krogan, "That is the Krogan bounty hunter, Urdnot Wrex."

_He looks like a former Krogan Battlemaster_. As we move to approach him I could see the Krogan eyes watching us closely. I stood in front of him, his eyes level with mine staring directly back at me as neither one of us blink. I look him up and down seeing a scar going down the right side of his face. I take a deep breath before speaking, "My name is Commander John Shepard. I heard that you were going after Fist and we want to join you."

He glares back at me as he let out a snort, "And why should I let some wimp looking Terran like you join me in taking down Fist?"

_Sigh I knew this was going to happen._ I grab the Krogan suit collar as I bring my head back before slamming it hard into his head causing the Krogan to fall on his ass. A look of shock was on his face as he looks up at me as I look down at him. He suddenly roars with laughter as he stood up clapping his hands on my shoulders. "You sure do have a quad on you don't you."

A grin broke on my face for first time since I was a kid. I clap my hand on his own shoulder as I spoke, "So does that mean you will go with us after Fist?"

"After that head-butt I would follow you into hell and back Shepard. I, Urdnot Wrex, swear my loyalty and life into your house service and will follow you anywhere you go."

I let out a sigh as I could see a glare coming from Solana while everyone else look at us. I quickly move towards the sky car before Solana try to do something similar. Solana and the Krogan Wrex quickly follow behind me. As I climb into the car I call out, "So where should we go to find this Fist?"

Wrex squeeze into the back seat of the sky car as Solana climb into passenger seat. Wrex call out in a rough voice answering me, "He owns the strip club Chora's Den in the Lower Wards of the Presidium. He is probably still held up there."

Nodding my head I select the Den location on the sky car before it takes off. Solana continue to glare at me while Wrex stay quiet in the back seat. Suddenly my omni-tool activates as I get a video call coming through. Quickly activating the video feed I could see Alenko helmet on the screen before he began to speak, "Commander? Where are you at?"

"I am currently on my way to Chora's Den. I have a lead that the owner, Fist, is connected to Saren and might have a location on someone with incriminating evidence on him."

Alenko let out a slight gasp, "That's where we are heading as well. Barla Von said that Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker over some information on Saren. We are landing there now."

Wrex lean over my shoulder calling out at Alenko, "Better not touch Fist! He is mine!"

"Who was that?" Alenko quickly ask as he tries to see Wrex.

I push Wrex back into his seat as I spoke, "Someone I met that is going to help us take down Fist. I want you to wait by the entrance to the club do not go in there till we arrive."

"Alright Chief meet you once you arrive. Alenko out."

Closing out of my omni-tool I look back at Wrex brooding at me. I turn to look at Solana to see her checking a mass accelerator sniper rifle. Wrex brings out a Claymore shotgun checking it before he rubs some grime from it. I pull my combat knife out checking it as I feel the sky car landing. As the car open, we quickly file out of the car as Wrex takes the lead showing us the way to the Den. As we see the light of the sign above the entrance I could make out Alenko standing by the door with Telec and Ashley beside him. There was also two dead Turians lying in front of them.

I raise an eyebrow at the bodies, "Do I want to know why there are two bodies lying here?"

Alenko look up from inspecting his DMR, "They were here when we arrived and started to fire on us without warning. We defended ourselves and accidentally killed them."

I look over at Solana, "Will C-SEC try to question that?"

She shook her head as she type away on her omni-tool. I pull out my pistol checking it as I look around before speaking, "Alright since I am only one not with armor I will hang back some I want Telec and Ashley on either side of the door. Wrex, you are going be right at the door and charge in gun blazing. Telec and Ashley, once Wrex has cleared the entrance area then move in and help him finish up the rest. Solana and Alenko I want you to cover them with distance fire. Once the entrance area is cleared out I'll move in. Everyone understand their roles?"

There were nods all around while Wrex had a huge grin on his face as he quickly moves into place his biotic barriers glowing. Everyone else moved into position as I hide behind a wall beside Solana. Before I could say go I could hear loud yell follow by weapon fire that began to fill the air. Looking over the wall I could see Wrex was in the club firing away and laughing. Telec and Ashley were behind a couple of tables place on their side already firing at several of Fist man located behind the bar. I watch Solana and Alenko move up into the doorway continuing to lay down sniper fire. Double checking my weapon I quickly move into the club sliding in behind a table beside Ashley. Looking around the corner I could count six Terran targets and one Krogan.

I look over to our own laughing Krogan calling out to him, "Wrex take down that Krogan!"

He nods briefly at me before letting out a yell as he charges at the Krogan. He quickly covers the distance, slamming the Krogan into the wall stunning the other attackers. While the other attackers were stunned, the rest of us quickly pop from cover firing rounds into them easily taking them down. Wrex had knocked the Krogan down to the ground and had already unloaded a round in its stomach. He brought his shotgun up to its head unloading another round splattering his brain over the floor.

Walking up to the Krogan I watch as Wrex search the Krogan body finding a key card. He tosses the card towards me as he jerked a thumb towards a secured door in the back of the club. Nodding my head I quickly move towards the door as everyone file in behind me. Reaching the door I bring up the key card sliding it through card reader. As the door open I am suddenly face to face with two pistols pointing in my face.

_Oh shit_. Suddenly I hear guns rising up beside my head as well. Looking past the pistols I could make out two nervous faces facing us. Apparently Alenko was closest to me as I heard his voice in my ear, "They look like warehouse workers. Probably haven't even fired a gun before."

Nodding my head I began to speak calmly, "Look I am sure Fist isn't worth your two lives. I am sure you got someone waiting for you at home. So how about you drop the pistols and leave right now."

The two men look at each other before they drop the pistols and quickly move past us. Wrex lets out a grunt before speaking, "Probably been easier if you had just let me kill them."

Shaking my head I move on through short hall to next door as I slide the key through once more opening the door. Walking in, I look around the office seeing no one there. Everyone quickly spread out through the office looking around. I move behind the desk looking around finding a OSD device and quickly pocketing it. Suddenly I heard a whimper from beneath the desk. Looking under it I find a man curled up trying to hide. Grabbing the man I quickly yank him out from under the desk and slammed him on top of the desk causing him to scream. I look down on the man glaring at him as I spoke, "Where the hell is the Quarian?!"

Fist tries to squirm away as he spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

Wrex walked up to him with his Claymore in hand, "Let me just kill him."

Fist quickly wiggles further away from Wrex as he spoke rapidly, "Ok. Ok. I'll talk just don't let him kill me."

I bring his face close to mine as I spoke through clench teeth, "Where is the Quarian?"

"I set up a meeting in back alley near here. She wanted to meet the Shadow Broker."

Wrex spoke up once more, "No one meets the Shadow Broker. Even I was hired through agents."

"I know that but the dumb bitch didn't. So I sent some of Saren men to meet her and take the information before ending her. The meeting spot is on my omni-tool. Now let me go!"

Solana activated her omni-tool as Fist omni-tool activates at the same time. She nods her head once she has recovered the information. I quickly toss Fist towards Wrex as I head for the door. I could hear pleading before a shot rang out quickly ending it. Solana took the lead quickly moving forward as the rest of us move behind her. We all were soon sprinting away from the Den as we could hear sirens coming.

We quickly enter a back alley running up stairs coming along the top of the alley looking down onto a small open area in the alley. There were two Salarians of to one corner while a Turian was talking with a Quarian. Suddenly the Quarian started to walk away when the Turian made motion to the Salarians. The Quarian quickly turn around throwing a small disk among the Salarians that soon explode sending the Salarians against the wall with a sickening crunch. The Turian had a gun already leveling with her head when a knife appeared embedded in its head. I quickly realize that it was my knife I had just thrown.

I move down the stairs to find the Quarian looking down at the Turian body. I put my hand on her shoulder causing the Quarian to jump and a female voice coming through her helmet speaking to me, "Who are you?! Are you with them?!"

I raise my hands up in non-threatening manner as I spoke, "No, we came here to stop them from hurting you. We wanted the information you had on Saren."

"How did you know about that?"

"We talk to Fist. He sold you out to Saren."

"That bosh'tet!"

Wrex let out a chuckle, "You don't need to worry about him."

I sent a glare towards Wrex before I started to speak again, "Why did you go to Fist? Why not go to your Embassy?"

She was silent for short time looking at her hands before speaking, "Because I figured that he had the embassy watched. I also couldn't risk my father's life. They didn't even know my name so they couldn't find him. They just had my description."

"What is your name?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

_Why does that name sound familiar._ I hold my hand out towards her, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Zorah."

She looks at my hand strangely before reaching out with her own hand towards mine. I clasp her hand with mine shaking it. "My name is Commander John Shepard."

She nods her head slowly, "Nice to meet you John and please call me Tali."

"Alright, now let's get you and your information to the Empress and the Senate."

Before anyone could make a move, C-SEC officers quickly came in from both sides of the alley with weapons raised. One Turian officer step forward with no weapon raise speaking towards us, "You are all under arrest for use of firearms and explosives on the station!"

Before I could say anything Tali step forward towards the men while activating her omni-tool. Suddenly every single officer's omni-tool activated at the same time flashing a symbol. Tali spoke with a sense of authority in her voice, "I am Tali'Zorah nar Rayya daughter of Senator Rael'Zorah vas Alarei. I have diplomatic immunity along with these people. They are my bodyguards and saved my life."

I could hear every member of our party when their jaw drop at same time including mine.

* * *

**Here you go ladies, gents, and other people the new chapter for this month. I start college up soon and won't know how much time i will be able to dedicate to writing but I will try to continue to post at least once a month. Also I wouldn't mind getting suggestions for quotes or phrases for my chapters. My mind is starting to go blank for ideas. And poll is closed now so you can see the result. Please enjoy and leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Empress

**Quick shout out to jebest for the review of every chapter he has done its appreciated. **

_**Like always I do not own mass effect or halo and all characters I do create do belong to me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Empress**

_Sometimes we think of our leaders are these all might beings and they can never do wrong; however, they are people just like us and can make mistakes and sit down and talk with us like an average person._

**2023 UTC February 18, 2183****  
****Empress's Antechamber, Citadel Tower****  
****Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

_I __have not been here since I was awaken from cryo sleep._ My eyes scan the antechamber noticing but nothing has change in the three years. The colors of the antechamber were still mostly navy blue with a few gray couches and chairs spread out in the room. There was a view screen on one of the walls showing a sunset behind the Sydney Opera house. _I wonder if it is a recording or a live view._

I rest my head against the wall I was leaning on as Wrex stood to my right watching the room and Solana continues to still stand close to my left. The Quarian, Tali, was sitting in front of me looking down at her covered hands as she mumbles to herself. Alenko was standing in the middle of room as well since he was still stuck in his armor. Telec and Ashley were sitting nearby side by side eyeing me. Solana and Tali had suspicion in their eyes.

The outer doors of the antechamber open and everyone's eyes lock onto the male Quarian standing in the doorway. He quickly scans the room with his glowing eyes stopping on Tali. As the Quarian move towards her I could see the tension build between the two. I push-off the wall before taking a step in front of him blocking his path towards Tali. The man stares up at me as he spoke firmly, "Please get out of my way I need to talk with her alone."

I glare back as I sense everyone go tense, "You're not getting anywhere near her. She already had her life threaten once and I am going to continue to protect her."

If that shocked him he didn't let it show. He clasps his hands behind his back as he continues to stare at me as he says, "I am sure she is well trained to handle any situation that she faces. I am sure she doesn't need your help or any others help."

Before I could get a word out of my mouth Tali steps in front of me her hand on my chest as she look at me. She shook her head at me as she put pressure on my chest indicating me to take a step back. She turn back to face the man as she speaks, "Father, I can't leave with you now I am still waiting to talk with the Empress. And if it wasn't for John I would not be here right now, he saved my life."

_So this is the man she was trying to protect._ I could see him looking me up and down as he studies me. He turns his head back towards Tali without speaking a word to me as he replies, "Then you need to present the information to the Empress and resume your pilgrimage,"

As quickly as he showed up he left once more leaving the antechamber in silence. Tali let out a sigh as she sat back down in a chair. _That seemed a little harsh for a father._ I sit down beside Tali causing her to look up at me. I look at her trying figure out something to say. Before I could say anything the interior doors open showing two Terrans in ceremonial navy blue and gray armor. Between the two stood a man dressed in royal assistant outfit. He bows his head as he kept his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke, "The Empress is ready to see you now. Please follow me."

He quickly turns around and starts to walk back through the doors as we all move to follow behind him. The doors close loudly behind us as I hear the locks bolt in the door. We move down the hall passing different portraits of the former Emperors and Empresses that have come and gone since unification of Terra. As we pass the last portrait we come upon another large door with another pair of armor guards in front of it. The assistant gave the guards a nod causing them to move towards the doors and open it. The assistant looked at us once more as he spoke, "The Empress is inside there, waiting for you."

Nodding my head in a way to say thanks we quickly walk into the room to see a bare wall office with only a desk and some chairs decorating it. The Empress was behind the desk in her chair already watching us come inside. She was dressed in a simple blue night-gown with a black robe on top loosely tied together. Her black hair was loose around her neck instead of up in a bun. It was easy to see that she wasn't wearing any make up and that she must have been in bed.

As the last of us file into the office, we all drop to a knee keeping our heads down facing the ground as the doors close behind us. The Empress spoke softly at us, "Please rise everyone and take a seat." Her eyes wander to me as she spoke directly to me, "So Commander Shepard it has been a while since you were last here wasn't it? I think it was to discuss your family title."

Everyone stands up around me moving towards a seat while Alenko and Wrex remain standing by the chairs. I step forward to stand in front of her desk my eyes locked onto it without looking at her as I reply, "Yes ma'am it was and no ma'am I haven't change my mind yet. I still do not think I deserve it yet, but that's not why we are here tonight ma'am."

She nods her head at me while she types away at a computer on her desk pulling up several security footages. One of the video feeds showed the Med Clinic events, another shows a Volus office where Alenko and others were harassing a Volus, a third showed Chora's Den firefight, and the last video was replaying the events in the back alley. I stand straighter as the videos replay the feed. My eyes moved to lock onto the wall behind the Empress to avoid any reaction to the videos. I could hear everyone else in the room shuffle around as they could see the video feed as well.

As the last feed finishes and the screen closes, I could feel the Empress's eyes staring into me. I lower my gaze to meet the Empress own gaze, our eyes finally locking together. As the Empress continues to stare at me she finally speaks, "What you are all here for is these actions that have been taken by each of you tonight."

Before I could get a word out Tali and Solana were on either side of me speaking up, each of them trying to take some form of responsibility for tonight's actions. The Empress quickly sent a glare to both of them causing them to instantly shut up. Alenko walks up behind me during this and indicates he wants to speak. The Empress acknowledges him allowing him to speak without suffering her wrath. Alenko took off his helmet before speaking, "The part dealing with the Volus involved my team ma'am and we did try to get him to help willingly. But he was playing hard ball and so we had to persuade him to help us. When the Commander found out about the senator's daughter being in trouble he naturally wanted to help her without knowing who she was. The Med Clinic incident was just the Commander saving Officer Vakarian and the doctor from a group of thugs. The Commander was only doing what was right in every situation. He even had a C-SEC officer along to make sure everything was legal."

The Empress studied Alenko closely her fingers slowly tapping on her desk in their own rhythm. She nods her head as she finally replies to him, "That is what I could see as well. I will make sure the Senators understand. Now, what kind of evidence do you have Ms. Zorah?"

Tali straighten up some at being address before she answered, "I was out in the Traverse hearing rumors that the Geth were moving out beyond the Perseus Veil. I decided I should try to get some form of information about them since no one has seen them in 300 years. I came across an isolated Geth on patrol and was able to disable it before hacking its audio data and memory core."

The Empress raise an eyebrow at this before making a comment, "From few intact combat drones we were able to recover at Eden Prime it seems like they erase their audio files almost immediately after death. So you must be a very good hacker to recover that data quickly."

I could see Tali fidget at the Empress' words of praise before she resume speaking, "It does take some great skill your highness but it was mostly luck that there was any data left in their comm network. This is what I pulled from the Geth."

Tali fiddles with her omni-tool before Saren's voice filled the office, "Our attack on Eden Prime was a major victory and the beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

I could feel my face breaking into a grin as I spoke, "There is our proof that he was behind it. There is no way the Turians can hide him now."

Tali shook her head before commenting, "There is more audio."

Tali activates her omni-tool once more replaying Saren voice followed by a new female voice, "And bring us one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

At the word Reapers I could feel sharp pain shoot through my head as images flash in front of my eyes of horrors and death. My own heart beat was beating in my ear silencing the world around me as I felt weak dropping to my knees. As the images clear up I could feel my heart slow down allowing me to hear once more. I could hear everyone around me trying to see if I was ok. I could see I was on my hands and knees looking down on the ground. I sit back on my knees able to see everyone crowded around me. As I finally stood up I spoke to everyone, "I am fine now I think that's what the vision was about something dealing with the Reapers. When I heard the name I got images from the beacon flashing into my mind. What do Protheans have to do with these Reapers?"

The Empress had a worried look on her face as she looked at everyone. She let out a sigh before speaking, "This information does not leave this room. When the beacon activated and implanted whatever knowledge or information it had into the Commander's mind Déjà was able to record it. Honestly we cannot make heads or tails of it. But from some information ONI has collected on the Geth believes that these Reapers are some form of synthetic beings they think are like a god that ended all advance life including the Protheans."

"I guess because there is no hard evidence that we aren't doing anything?"

"Correct, but we are going to look into it Commander. You have my promise. Now with this evidence we can easily convict the senator of his crimes but there is one problem. We do not know where he is at. His last transmission was bounced around from different relays making it impossible to track it down. With the Geth now attacking us along with Covenant and constant Batarian raids we cannot send our forces to search for him."

Ashley suddenly slams her fist on the Empress's desk as she yells at her, "So you are just going let him get away with what he has done! I watched my friends, civilians, and even children die on Eden Prime! And you are just going to let him get away with it!"

As the last words left her mouth, several guns could be heard activating throughout the room. I look back at doors to see two of the guards in the room with their rifles aimed at Ashley. Another set of automated guns could be seen behind the Empress also aimed at her. I quickly step in front of Ashley as I see Alenko get behind her protecting her from the guards. I face the Empress speaking rapidly, "Ma'am, please have them lowered their weapons. Ashley was just emotional that is all."

The Empress waves her hand causing the guns to retract from behind her. I could hear the door close again behind me as well hopefully signaling the guards had left the room. The Empress face was still calm not betraying a hint of emotion as she talked, "I understand your upset Ms. Williams but you need to control your emotions and not let them control you. Now about Saren, we are not going to let him get away trust me. Commander you remember why Nihlus was onboard the Normandy don't you?"

I nod my head at her as I spoke, "Yes ma'am he was there to see if I was able to be a…." My mouth goes dry at the realization of what she meant, "You can't mean that ma'am?"

A smile spreads on her face as she replied, "I do. We are recreating the Spectre program and you will be our first Spectre. We will have the Ceremony first thing in morning. I assume you already have your squad?" Her eyes scan the room inspecting everyone in it.

"Yes ma'am I do. But won't I need a ship?"

"You have one already. You will be stationed on the _Normandy_ still with rest of your crew. If they agree to join though this will be a volunteer mission. So will you all be joining the Commander?"

I look behind me to see hands raised by everyone. _I saw that coming_. I turn back around to look at the Empress with my own smile as I spoke to her, "It looks like they all volunteered."

The Empress nods her head before replying, "Alright you can all go except you Commander."

Everyone was looking worried as they file out of the room slowly while Wrex seemed defiant in staying. I shook my head at him signaling him to leave as well. He gave a reluctant nod before he headed out the door as it closed behind him. I sit back down looking at the Empress.

The Empress activates the computer at her desk once more pulling up a picture of Wrex, Tali, and Solana. She walks around her desk leaning against the front part of her desk as she looks at me. She waved her hand towards the images as she spoke, "You really couldn't make my life easy could you John. We might be the reigning power house in Senate space but we need allies and we need our fellow Senate members happy. When you first accused Saren of the Eden Prime attack I honestly thought Turians would leave us. And if they had left it could be the lynch pin needed to start unraveling rest of the Senate."

"Ma'am..."

She raised her hand at me as she interrupts me, "John, its Janasha when it is just us."

I let out a soft sigh before I resume speaking, "Janasha I am not trying to cause you any problems."

"I know you're not, but do you know exactly who these three are?"

"I know Tali is a daughter of a Senator, Solana is a C-SEC officer, and Wrex is a mercenary who happen to swear loyalty to me after I head-butt him onto his ass."

"Senator Zorah is not only a senator. He is one of the five admirals in the Quarian fleet, their military leaders. Ms. Vakarian's father was head of C-SEC at one time and one of the biggest influence in the Turian Hierarchy. He is someone we don't need to piss off. Finally we come to Mr. Urdnot Wrex. He is rightful leader of Clan Urdnot. Currently it is his brother Wreav leading them and keeping clans from uniting."

I could feel my jaw go slack. I felt my mouth open and close for a few seconds before a word come out, "You are joking right?"

"I wish but somehow you have recruited key people in three different races. I am not surprised though with your luck. John when I first met you were a Spartan through and through. But now you are getting more casual and normal like any other Terran. You can smile, laugh, and joke with normal people now instead of just your brother and sister Spartans. It was only last year that I could get you to call me Janasha. You are making strides in being a great leader and even better friend to your fellow man."

"I know where you going with this. You want me to take on my family title and announce who I really am."

"Your own sister doesn't even know you're her brother! You took on your last name but most people don't realize your affiliation with your sister. And taking on your family title will help strengthen any allegiance between you and your comrades."

"What do you want me to do go up to her and say 'Hi I am your long-lost brother that was kidnap at age of six to become a super soldier.' Yea I can see that going perfect."

"John, she is a grown women and even one of the youngest person to complete the N7 program. She has been leading her own forces of Navy Spec ops. I am sure she can handle it."

I let out a sigh as I nod my head in agreement before I replied, "Do you know where she is at?"

"She is here on station actually. I invited her to the ceremony since I plan on making N7 a training program for Spectres."

"So you invited her to watch me become a Spectre and take my title. You're a conniving one aren't you Janasha."

She looked innocently at me a hand placed on her chest as she replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I stand up looking around the room once more. I look towards Janasha giving her a smile before walking out the door.

* * *

**Here we go folks a new chapter. I just came from dragoncon this weekend and had the benefit to go to a certain panel and this panel was about the science of mass effect. Now the science focused mainly on biology portion of mass effect and let me tell you I had my eyes open big time. it also allowed me to learn few new facts i can use in my story. First off humans can eat dextro amino acid foods and be OK. Second off I learn that reptiles can not have breast! So if any of them do than its genetically altered, though with Drell i feel like they are mix of reptiles and mammals since they only look reptilian due to skin and eyes so yea its in air as i talk with the Doctor doing the panel. I also wouldn't recommend this panel for anyone who likes garrus/femshep romance cause it kills it entirely. **

**One more bit of news I have created two new stories folks! That's right the man in college with a professor who assigned six essays throughout the school semester somehow came out with two more stories. If your interested in them please go read them. As always please review my stories and let me know if i miss anything. **


	8. Chapter 7 - Family

**I am back with another chapter for my readers. I am almost halfway done with college semester which feels like it has been going by so fast. My other two stories have gotten some views so makes me happy. Though my X-COM story is not getting that many views as I hope for. **

**Quick shout out to kinunatzs that I will be providing some opportunities to show off 117 abilities outside of the armor and I will make sure to show him off as he supposed to be.**

**_As always I do not own mass effect or halo they are owned by their respective creators. Any characters I do create belong to me._**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Family**

_Without family what do we have to fight for? Without friends and comrades what do we have to fight for? Every person part of our lives gives us strengthen and help us become who we really are._

**0639 UTC February 19, 2183  
Captain's Quarters, Normandy  
Presidium docking bay, Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

I look into the mirror as I fix my dress uniform one more time. _I should have realized that Anderson would lose command when they assign me the ship. This should still be his ship still._ Looking in the mirror once more I try to press out another wrinkle that appeared. Suddenly a glowing image appears on my desk. Déjà looks towards me as she spoke, "John you look fine."

I let out a small growl as I face towards her as I reply, "Déjà you always been like second mom to us Spartans. Do you know what I should do with my sister?"

She flash briefly before appearing beside the mirror as she resume talking to me, "Well she might be either mad or upset so you should try to comfort her or talk with her. Also, Solana has been standing outside your door for past five minutes."

_Damn girl hasn't left my side really since we came back on the ship._ I move to the door opening it to show her with her back to me as she mumbles to herself. I cough softly into my hand alerting her to my presence. She spun around facing me as she stops mumbling quickly with a look of nervousness in her eyes. She was wearing simple garment that consist of blue pants and jacket with her face paint looking brand new. I could see her eyes calm down as she opens her mouth to speak, "I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to join you on this mission."

I clasp my hand on her shoulder as I give her a smile before replying, "Its fine I am sure you will be great asset to this team."

I move to step past her, but I could feel her hand hold onto my wrist. I turn back to face her as I feel something cool press against my cheek. It stops me dead in my tracks as I watch her hurry by me. I rub my cheek as I slowly walk up the stairs stepping onto the command deck. Seeing people running around on the command deck snap me out of my stupor. I quickly move towards the air dock dodging the workers at the refit the ship. _Damn Janasha had people at ship for "refits" as soon we came back to the ship._

As I walk into the air lock I could see Tali, Solana, Ashley, and Alenko standing around the air lock with everyone in their dress clothes. Solana was still in the clothes I saw outside my room. Tali was wearing purple and silver hood and skirt that reached her knees. Alenko and Ashley were also dressed in their own dress uniforms. Alenko uniform was similar to mine in color while Ashley uniform was white with gold trim.

Alenko and my uniform were decorated with dozens of campaign ribbons and medals while Ashley uniform only had few campaign ribbons. Everyone stop talking once I arrived and look towards me. To be precise they are looking at my chest where there were two Hero of Terra medals pin to it. I quickly enter the airlock as everyone follow in behind me as we wait for the airlock to go through its cycle.

As the ships outer door slid open allowing us to exit there were six honor guard soldiers to greet us. We move onto the ship dock platform as they surround us forming a circle as we move forward to the elevator. The elevator was more than cramp with everyone in it before set off making our way towards the Citadel Tower. People continue to stare at us as we walk through the citadel. _I feel like I am on display right now._

As we step off the Citadel Tower elevator we could see that there was a crowd of people already forming. Solana and Tali both gave me a nod as the walk away mingling with their own people. Ashley and Alenko stuck with me as we made our way through the crowd quickly finding Anderson. He was talking with a familiar face that cause me quickly come to attention saluting the person, "Rear Admiral Keyes."

Ashley and Alenko both quickly snapped to attention at my words as the Rear Admiral turn to face us returning our salutes. He quickly gave a small smile as he spoke, "John, its good to see you again son. And who is this with you?"

"This is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko," I answer my hand indicating towards both of them respectively.

He nodded towards both them before he looks around the crowd. He looks back towards me as he asks, "Where is that young batarian that is always following you?"

"Telec decided to stay on board you know how most of the people still don't trust the batarians."

He nodded his head in agreement. A woman quickly appeared beside the Rear Admiral her arm quickly going through his smiling towards me. Her hair was black with streaks of grey in it but still had strong look on her face as she spoke, "Hello John, how are you?"

A genuine smile spread across my face at her appearance, "I am good Dr. Halsey. It is good to see you as well."

She gave a smile to me and looks at Ashley and Alenko as well. Her smile seems to darken some as she looks at Alenko but she stays cordial. My eyes scan the crowd seeing delegates from every senate race here. I caught sight of Tali with her father talking adamantly with him. I could see Solana talking with a slightly older turian that had same blue face painting and same pale blue color eyes.

My eyes soon catch hold of a red hair women standing over by several other USR soldiers. There was a lieutenant bar pin to her collar and her green eyes shine bright. _She looks just like mom_.

Suddenly a loud banging could be heard throughout the area causing all conversation to stop in the room. Everyone quickly move to certain areas clearing out the main area leaving me in middle standing in front of Jana. Line of guards stood on either side of us swords in hands pointing towards the grounds. Jana was dress in long blue and grey striped dress where the stripes wrap around her body. She had a sword in her own hand that she also held pointing down as she looks at me. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun a smile played across her face. She motion me forward towards her while a murmur could be heard through the room.

My feet move on their own as I walk forward to her slowly as I feel everyone's eyes on me. I quickly kneel before her my head looking down as the crowd become hush. Jana soon began to speak, "We have gather here today to honor a man who has fought for the Senate and its people without question and without glory so many times that many of the people in this room owe their safety to him. Now with a larger threat out there that threatens every person here we once again call on him to fight. So in order to give him the best chance in fighting this new threat I have reinstated the Spectre program and have made him the first official Senate Spectre!"

A roar of approval could be heard going out through the crowd. I kept my head down still knowing she was not done yet. I was not disappointed as she continues to talk, "I am not done yet. There is one more thing we are here for today."

A murmur could be heard through the crowd at the news. Jana waited for the crowd to quiet once more before she spoke once more, "This man is known by many names to us. Shepard, Commander, Chief, John. However, no one knows about his background or where he comes from. I am here to restore him to his household and to give him all rights he is entitled too!"

Another round of murmur could be heard and I stole a glance towards my sister her face showing some signs of realization. Jana quickly spoke over the crowd as she continue, "This man is the son of Richard and Jennifer Shepard! Brother to Jane Shepard! He is rightful member of house Shepard!" I could feel the sword tap on my shoulders before the crowd broke out in an uproar. Suddenly I heard shouts coming from my right the same direction Jane was standing at. I quickly look in that direction to see an honor guard knock on ground with Jane walking to me a sword in her hands while her body glowed in the blue of biotics.

I quickly grab the sword from Jana bringing it up barely in time to stop her blade. I could see some of the honor guard move towards us but I could hear Jana shout at them to stay out of it and keep the people back. I quickly bring my focus back to Jane as she started to swing her sword wildly. I easily dodge each swing barely using the sword to block her strikes.

She quickly took few steps back breathing slightly heavy while mine stay calm not even showing a sign of exhaustion. She raises her sword up once more as she began to talk, "You can't be my brother he died before I was born! I watch my parents cry at his grave stone every year! I won't let you use his name!"

She quickly uses her biotics in a charge, appearing to my right in an instant as she swung the sword aiming for my side. I easily block it using my enhance reaction time causing her to stagger back some. I easily move behind her holding both her arms behind her back causing both of our swords to drop. I spoke quickly as she struggles in my grip, "I am your brother it isn't a trick or anything I can explain it all."

I watch as her body was surrounded more in the blue energy. Suddenly the energy exploded outward slamming into me as she yells out, "LIAR!"

I slam hard against an honor guard sending us both crashing to the ground. Letting out a small groan I sit up to see two swords cross over my neck with Jane holding both. She was panting heavy now but was still standing and had look of determination on her face. Looking up at her I felt sadness for her as I realize her world had come crumbling down. I let out a soft sigh as I spoke, "I am sorry."

Before she could do anything her head jerk as the swords drop from her hands. She sunk to her knees falling forward before I caught her in my arms. Behind her stood the same turian that was talking to Solana earlier his omni-tool activated. He looks down at us as he smile before speaking, "That's for saving my sister."

* * *

**1343 UTC February 19, 2183  
Hospital room, Huerta Memorial Hospital  
Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

I sit beside the bed as I Jane lay in bed still asleep from the shock Solana brother had given her earlier. Garrus, who had introduce himself after helping both up, was outside right now helping C-SEC and the honor guard keeping them out. I lean back in my chair as I run hand through my hair letting out a soft sigh. _That could have gone better._

A new noise coming from beside me cause me to stop my thought process as I look over to see Jane's eyes open up. I could see her eyes scan the room till the lock on to me and immediately try to jump for me. She fails immediately since they had strapped her wrist and ankles down to the bed before leaving her. I could see her mind racing and I quickly spoke up before she tried anything else, "You can't use your biotics either so you're stuck here for now."

I could see that she was still tense ready to strike but laid back into the bed. I take a breath before I resume talking, "Look I know this is hard to believe this but I am your brother. There a lot that happen and I am going to tell you all."

I slowly told her my story starting from my earliest memories of our parents to the past few months and how my personality has changed. I could see the look of sadness and horror play across her face as I recant my story. As I finish it she sat there silently for few minutes her face showing that she was deep in thought. She finally spoke with venom in her voice, "I am going to kill them for this."

I place my hand on her arm as I spoke trying to calm her down, "Jane I know what they did was wrong but they did it to protect us all. I know I can never have my childhood back and I can never forgive them for what they have done but I have saved so many lives thanks to them as well. So please calm down and don't do anything rash."

She looks into my eyes searching for something it seems till she finally nodded her head in agreement. Silence fills the air as I look at my hands till Jane said something, "Mom never really believed you were dead. She always said that she felt like you were out there somewhere doing something great. It didn't stop her visiting the grave though."

A weak smile plays across my lips before nodding. I quickly get up from my seat moving towards the doors once more as I leave Jane on the bed. Stepping through the door I could see multiple lights going off as questions began to be thrown my way. I felt a hand on my arm steering me away from the lights and putting me into a skycar. It took off before I got my bearing and look beside me to see a turian driving the car. It took me second to realize that it was Garrus who was driving. My eyes move to skycar window as I watch the Citadel pass below us as he continues to drive.

I finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "So where are you taking me?"

He doesn't look at me but replies anyway, "Somewhere that we can get a drink and talk privately."

Nodding my head the car became quite once more till we arrive at a small bar out on one of the wards. We both exited the car at same time as we move towards the bar. The bar itself was mostly was bare with only a bar counter and the drinks behind it. The man standing behind it was a tall Asian man with slick and slightly spikey black hair with only a few strands of hair in his face. He had amber eyes as well and a smile on his face. He was wearing white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black tie. Garrus nodded towards him as he spoke, "Hi there Ryū. I like my usual Heat Sink and what about you Shepard."

"I'll just take a Serrice Ice Brandy."

Ryū nodded his head and began making the drinks as me and Garrus sat at the bar. The drinks were soon place in front of us before Garrus started talking once more, "To sisters." He raises his glass up in a toast as I do same clinking our glasses together. We both down our shots quickly with me feeling the brandy going down my throat.

As we put our glasses back down on the counter Garrus started talking again, "There a reason I brought you here. It's about my sister."

I look at my glass briefly before I reply, "Let me guess you don't want her to come along with me."

"Nope that's not it at all. I actually think she could use the real world experience. I assume you know about our family's connection."

"Yes the Empress informed me last night about it."

"Then you should know that the Hierarchy had sent me here to recruit my sister into spying on you and the Normandy."

A silence filled the bar once more at the news. Ryū refills our drinks once more before I reply, "I am not surprised honestly."

Garrus nodded his head in agreement before speaking, "You know she almost went to the Primarch and punch him when I told her."

Garrus broke out in a chuckle and I soon join him in laughing. It took us a minute before we finally calm down enough. We both sip our drinks before I spoke to him, "Tell me are you in C-SEC or the turian military?"

"Nope I am joining the USR actually trying to get into their navy spec ops program."

"Then can I ask you a favor."

* * *

**0639 UTC February 19, 2183  
Outside the Normandy  
Presidium docking bay, Citadel Station, Serpent Nebula**

_Damn for all the enhancements they couldn't implant something to help stop hangovers. _Garrus and I had spent most of the night trading old war stories and drinking the night away at the bar Garrus had taken us too. _What was the name of that bar again Eden Hall I think_? I step up towards the Normandy as I rub my head I could see Anderson and Udina standing at the Normandy talking. As I approach they stop talking as they finally notice me.

I stand in front of Anderson giving him a quick salute before talking, "When do we depart sir?"

He returns the salute but there was a look of sadness on his face. He took a deep breath before he answers, "Actually that's not up to me anymore. It has been decided by the Senate that you should be completely in control of the ship and that I should step down as captain."

I could feel the anger well up inside me before I reply, "Sir, the Empress never said you would be losing your ship. If I had known this would happen I wouldn't have agreed to it this is your ship and your crew it wouldn't be the same without you."

"It's alright Chief you need a ship of your own and with the new upgrades the Normandy is the best ship out there. Just treat her right and bring her back."

Anderson put out his hand with my own quickly grasping it shaking his hand. I quickly move into the Normandy as Anderson and Udina move back towards the elevator. Walking into the Normandy I saw everyone already busy at work as I move into the cockpit to see Joker sitting at the controls. Standing behind him I look out the view port as I spoke, "So are the upgrades done yet?"

Joker didn't even show a sign that I had surprise him as he answered, "They just finish installing the last of the new equipment."

"Do you know what they upgraded?"

"We got a new drive core taking us off of mass effect field completely."

I let out a low whistle at the news. It has been worked on for several years now and apparently they finally got it finished. _I hope the thing was at least tested_. Joker chair turn around to face me as he spoke again, "I guess you had heard about the captain then."

I nod my head before replying, "Just now before I came onto the ship. I couldn't believe it when I heard about it."

"Yea it was sad but you know we will follow you as well Commander."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Joker. Let's hope everyone else has it as well. Can you activate the ship wide speaker?"

Déjà pick this moment to appear beside Joker quickly answering my question, "I already have it ready to go. A suggestion, speak from your heart and be honest with them."

I nod in agreement as I take a quick deep breath before signaling Déjà to start to broadcast, "This is Commander Shepard speaking. As many you know I have been place in charge of this ship to take down Saren. I am not going to lie to you about this it going to be long and tough process in finding him. Terrans have always thought of themselves as holding the mantle of responsibility to bring the galaxy up and into peace. Now it is time to prove this with bringing Saren to justice!"

I motion to shut off the intercom as Joker look up at me saying, "The captain would be proud of you."

Nodding my head in thank I leave the cockpit once more as Joker pull us out of the docks.

* * *

**Hopefully this will hold you over for the next month or less. I am thinking of something Halloween inspired since it is my favorite holiday. Till then I have a predator that is threatening to kill me if I don't post another chapter about them and their new prey.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Rescue Part 1

**I am alive people! I know it has been a while since I have done any posting but a capstone paper, a research paper, a histography paper, making a film, and finally getting into the Peace Corps and being here in China have literally been my worst six months ever. But I am alive and I am kicking and I am writing. **

**Alright people so I have a new game plan since I keep coming up with story depending on the popularity of the story it gets priority of my writing time. Since currently this is my most popular story it will get the most writing time. The new one and my other two will get equal time between them and my xcom one will be placed on the back burner and be slowly worked on unless I get someone asking for more. **

**Now shout out to kinunatzs due to you and others who had questions on how the leaders came to power and what not I have decided to rewrite the prologue entirely. So when I post this the update prologue will be posted as well. You guys win lol.**

**Also my little quote things are starting to be hard to come up with if you have something you want me to use tell me. Also I realize how hard it is to keep up with dates so fuck them they are easy at beginning since lot of stuff supposed to be back to back but now no. **

_**I do not own anything besides my OCs and enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Rescue Part 1**

"_Friendship is born at that moment when one man says to another: 'What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . .' " – by C.S. Lewis_

* * *

**Captain Quarters, Normandy 0533 UTC  
Knossos System, Artemis Tau Cluster**

"Damn it," I mutter to myself as I sit up on my bed as the alert over systems blare out. Suddenly it became quiet once more as Adams voice broke over the system, "Sorry folks the new drive is having some issues still everything is alright."

Running my hand over my head I look towards my computer as I call out, "Déjà where are we?"

Suddenly a Greek woman colored blue appears on the desk as she responds to me, "We are currently in Knossos System as you instructed."

Nodding my head I remember the report that the Empress sent over the conversation. Apparently the other voice on the evidence Tali had found belong to a famous Matriarch and they found out she had daughter somewhere located in the Artemis Tau Cluster. We had spent the last few days searching the other systems finding nothing. _Hopefully third time is the charm._

A knocking could be heard as I stood from the bed catching my attention. Moving towards the door I let it open to see a woman with shaggy blonde hair stand in front of me. She was dressed in black and silver skin tight armor with purple cloth covering certain parts. Her golden eyes showed bright as she looks up at me with a smile on her face. It quickly turn into a blush as she look away fidgeting with her hands. She spoke softly as she continues to look away, "Engineer Adams wanted me to tell you that the engines will be down briefly while he fixes the alignment."

**(Sorry for the interruption but for those who are curious about Tali look in this and for all my other future Mass Effect fanfiction it is Vespaz version of her. Now back to our regularly schedule program.)**

Nodding my head I look down at her as I ask, "How are you doing with the ship? I know we had it decontaminated and that your genetics have been boosted some thanks to gene therapy but I know it's not complete."

She quickly look back up to me with a smile on her face as she speaks excitedly, "Oh no it's great! It is not often that we are able to take off our environmental suits. My people owe a great deal to the former Emperor for helping us. Even though we can't go walking around on planets and stations, but it's nice that we can walk around freely on our ships once more."

"Well it's the least we can do when your people supported us during the Unification War," I mention as I smile back down at her.

Suddenly her face blushed before she quickly mumbles about Adams needing her before she quickly disappears. I let door closes once more as I head back into my room rummaging around for my battle dress uniform before putting it on. Stepping out of the room I move towards the elevator as I nod towards Alenko. Stepping into the elevator I lean against the side as the elevator from hell move slowly down.

Stepping out of the elevator I could see Solana working on the Mako they had added along the drop pods while Ashley worked on the weapons. Only person not doing anything was Wrex who was standing against the hull. I quickly move towards him with his eyes watching me. As I stood in front of him he quickly said, "Shepard."

"Wrex how do you feel about sparring some with me since you're not doing anything."

A grin appeared on his face as I move to center of the bay with Wrex following me. Solana and Ashley stop what they were doing as they watch us. Suddenly the ships system is filled with Joker voice, "Shepard and Wrex are about to spar in cargo bay!"

Quickly the cargo bay was full of people as I could see Telec and Tali in the crowd while Chakwas was nearby with a medkit. I stood facing Wrex with my hands raised in boxing stance as I bounce on my feet. Wrex cracked his knuckles as he looks at me with a grin. He looks at me as he asks, "Is powers allow?"

"Only throw."

As soon words left my mouth Wrex glowed blue as he launches ball of energy towards me. I quickly side step it easily as the energy hit a container behind me sending it flying. Before I could get my feet place the krogan battlemaster had charge at me slamming into my stomach. I let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of my lunges and feeling my ribs bend under the pressure from the impact of the krogan. I quickly bring my hands together above my head before slamming them down onto his back.

Wrex stumble under the impact allowing me to rip away from his grip and take couple steps away from him as the krogan stood. Wrex let out a yell as he charges at me again. I struck out quickly with several punch aiming to hit him in his head and body, but the shots did not faze him as he kept coming. I could feel his head and body hit my ribs once more. The snapping of my ribs could be heard in my ears, but my arms wrap around him holding on tight. Taking a hold of his head I bring it down as I bring my knee up sending his head flying back up causing him almost stand up straight. I quickly kick out with my right foot sending him flying into the crowd.

"Had enough yet," I call out to him.

Suddenly a blue ball of energy hits me sending me flying into other side of the crowd landing amongst them. Shaking my head I hear Wrex let out another cry as he charges once more. My face broke out in a grin as I feel my heart race and my veins fill with adrenaline. Quickly standing up I notice that he was moving slower towards me than he had before. Looking at the crowd I notice that they too were moving slow as well. Two words race through my mind as the sight, _Spartan time._

After the augmentation we Spartans notice that when our heart race and fill with adrenaline time seem to slow down for us. Kelly had nick named it Spartan time. I quickly and easily side step Wrex as I bring my arm back before slamming into his head crest with every strength I could muster. Once Wrex landed on the floor time return to normal as a collaborative gasp ran through the crowd. Looking at my hand I could see that I had broken the skin on Wrex crest. Wrex was now sitting up holding his head in one hand as he looks up at me. Suddenly he lets out a loud laugh as he smiles.

Standing up he clasps my shoulders as he speaks to me, "Now that was a battle!"

A smile broke on my own face before Wrex head came rushing at my own slamming into it causing my head to spin as I land on my ass. He lets out laughter as he walks away as a cut form on my forehead bleeding into my eyes. I could hear several voices around me as I try to wipe blood from my eyes. Soon I heard Chakwas voice over them all as I felt her presence near me, "Shepard just stay still. I will handle it."

I stop moving as I feel medi-gel apply to my forehead before she begins to work on cleaning the blood from my eyes. Once I could see she moved onto my hand as I see Ashley, Telec, Solana, and Tali surrounding me with a look of worry on their face. I look past them to see Wrex laughing as he jokes with Alenko. Looking back to the girls I speak to them, "I am fine I been through worse."

Joker voice came over the system as I stood up, "Commander we just arrive at Therum and I think we found her."

"Good job Joker. Alright folks you heard him it looks like we will be touching down load up and pack into the Mako!"

A resounding yes sir could be heard throughout the cargo bay as everyone move out. I look towards Chakwas who just let out a sigh as she nods towards me letting my hand go. I quickly stand up and begin to get ready for the ground.

* * *

"Chief you're going to hit it!" Alenko yelled out as he stood between me and Telec in the front as I drove the Mako into the geth colossus. I could hear Telec cry out as well as the Mako slam into the geth causing it to collapse onto the ground. I could hear cries come out as everyone in the back of the Mako was shifted around. Looking over my shoulder I see Solana and Ashley having their legs entwine while Tali and Wrex were on the floor of the Mako. Alenko was able to stay standing thanks to locking his armor in place and his grip on mine and Telec seat.

"Is everyone alright," I ask towards the back?

"Now that was fun!" Wrex called out while laughing. Tali and he were climbing back into their seats while she was holding her head. Solana and Ashley were both mumbling out they were ok as they climb back into the turret. Telec resituated herself in her seat after she was almost thrown out of it. Alenko shook his head as he let go of my seat showing a crushed impression of his hand. "Shepard can we please refrain from doing that again," Alenko muttered.

I chuckle to myself once more as I shift the Mako back into gear moving along the path once more. The turret fire several times at different geth forces along the route even running over a few. Suddenly Déjà spoke through the Mako system, "They have closed off the outpost ahead blocking the road. There are also multiple missile turrets protecting it so you will need to take an alternate route."

I quickly thank her before veering down the side path moving quickly into the outpost from the side where several geth soldiers waited them. Solana and Ashley quick took out the soldiers with the turret of the Mako in few seconds. Getting up I move to the hatch quickly as I call over my shoulder, "Ashley and Solana stay in the Mako and cover us. Alenko, Wrex, and Tali take the first building shut down the missile turrets. Me and Telec will take the other building and lower the gates of the outpost so we can move on."

Everyone nodded in understanding as I pop open the hatch climbing out before everyone follow out behind me. Telec and I quickly move to our designated building as Alenko lead his team to their building. As I look around the corner, looking into the building and seeing the walkway clear I move into it with Telec quickly following behind me, her back towards me as she kept an eye on our flank. The walkway wrapped around a few towering tanks in middle of the room. My footsteps echo on the walkway until we started to go around the tanks and a round sped by my head embedding into the wall. Dropping to my knees I quickly move my gun to see several geth soldiers standing up and begin to fire at us. Telec kneed behind me before she begins to fire over my shoulder as I unloaded my own weapon into them as well quickly wiping the geth out. Telec move forward checking the area the geth were at over, while Déjà came in over the coms.

"Chief, Lieutenant Alenko has lowered the gates we needed to move on, you can return to the Mako."

I gave my acknowledgment before moving back through the walkway to leave the building, but Telec put her hand on my shoulder and looks up at me. She reached up with her other hand and tapped the side of her helmet signaling that she wanted a private channel. I quickly switch the com over to one that would be helmet to helmet and spoke to her, "What is it Telec?"

She stood their briefly, her hands messing with her gun before she replied, "Why did you bring the others onto the ship?"

My eyes widen in shock at the question, but my visor held back and visual reactions while my voice spoke with calmness, "They are here because we can use their help and the more soldiers we have the easier it is to take Saren down."

"But why did you bring those other girls onto the ship?! I know it is common for noble Terrans to have multiple wives, but why couldn't you choose me first?"

I was shocked at her words and for a minute I was speechless. I had knew that she liked me and that she flirted with me, after watching few vids prescribed by Dr. Chakwas to understand women, but I didn't know her feelings were this strong. Before I could even reply, she pushes past me and walks down the walkway back to the vehicle. I quickly follow her to try and talk with her, but she was already making her way into the Mako, while Alenko stood beside the access hatch waiting for me. As I make my way up to the hatch, I could hear Alenko over the coms in a private channel, "She seems pissed at you Chief."

"Stow it Lieutenant."

* * *

**I know short but I decided to make this one short and put it as a two part to give my readers something to read. I am sorry for being gone so long and hope you enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 9 - Rescue Part 2

**Well here is another round of good old fashion fanfic brought straight to your computers for your enjoyment. Look it hasn't been six months this time! I currently have two future fanfics ideas in mind but won't start working on them besides planning until I have finished some of my smaller fanfics (Halloween Effect or The Lone Wolf and The Hunter) especially since another one will be a very long and hard one. Now when it comes time to write this one I will be asking readers help for this fanfic since I have never played the game. I will announce the fanfic at a later date so stay tuned. **

**Now shout out to my man Dracconnis and Kingslop thank you for your reviews it's nice to know that some people are glad to see me back after my long time away. Now again like always stated, I do not own any of my fanfics so if the original owners please don't sue me that will be great.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Rescue Part 2**

**Shepard**: _"We have to give everything, even if that means our lives. We will stop at nothing. We will fight for the lost."_

**Planet Therum 0725 UTC  
Knossos System, Artemis Tau Cluster**

As the colossus explode behind us we made our way up the ramp and into the dig site as I continue to feel Telec angry stare in back of my head. I look over my shoulder as we move through the tunnel to see everyone checking their armor and equipment for one might happen next. We had fought through multiple swarms of Geth after having to leave the Mako behind and had to continue on foot to the dig site. When we had finally reached the dig site entrance the Geth had dropped a colossus right in front of us which gave us one hell of a fight.

As we came out of the tunnel and into the dig site inside the cavern we all stop dead in our tracks and stared in front of us. On the other side of the cavern was a structure that took up the entire far wall. The structure was separated into different open compartments with each one having some form of blue force field that closed the compartments from us. As the door slid close we heard someone calling from down in the cavern, "Hello, is someone up there?!"

"_Voice match confirms that is Dr. Liara T'Soni",_ Déjà mention in my head.

Motioning everyone forward we quickly made our way down several ramps as we didn't run into anymore Geth along the way. The walkway hover soon came to abrupt end as the rest of the ramp had been destroyed. Pointing to Alenko, Wrex, and finally to myself I signal that we would drop down first and everyone should follow. Getting head nods from everyone I move towards the drop of the ramp with Alenko and Wrex moving to either side of me before us trio drop down causing a loud thump to echo in the cavern.

Scanning the area I spot a couple of Geth turning to fire at us and quickly took them down while Wrex and Alenko fire at other Geth as well. Soon everyone else drop down behind us and spread out as a voice spoke out nearby, "Um excuse me, who are you?"

Turning around I could see one of those compartments in structure and behind the blue force field was an Asari floating in air surrounded by a bubble of energy. She had the common blue skin of the Asari and looked to be in her maiden stage of life. She looks exhausted and that she was holding on just barely. Telec turn around to face her as well and activated her omni-tool and scan the woman. "It is Dr. Liara T'Soni commander," she says over com while everyone else continues to watch for more contacts. "_Her vitals seem to be dangerously low John though you will not be able to get through that force field",_ Déjà commented in my head.

"I am Commander John Shepard and this is my squad. We had come to find you."

"Oh thank the Goddess I was afraid I would die in here. I been suspended her for two days now after coming in here to escape the Geth. They are being led by a Krogan so you should look out for him."

"Alright we will get you out of there just hang on tight."

Moving towards everyone else I asked for ideas on what to do. "We could try to blowing up a higher section of the structure and hope it will break the force field," Alenko suggested as he looked higher up.

"I saw we just unload everything we got right here and see who will give up first," Wrex laughs and comments.

Tali looked down into bottom of the cavern and spoke up, "There is a mining drill below that we could use to blow a hole into the structure but it could destabilize the entire area."

Looking down I could see couple dozen Geth moving around or in standby throughout the area. Standing near the mining drill were three Geth Juggernauts that everyone else could see as well. "Those bastards are some heavy hitters according to intelligence," Solana mention as she looked through scope of her sniper.

"Who here is equipped with a sniper rifles," I ask as I look at the others?

Solana was obvious but Ashley also raised her hand. "I have one as well Commander," she said as she pulls it off her back.

Nodding my head I turn back to look down and at the surroundings. "Tali can you set your drone to let off an EMP burst for down there?"

I could hear her muttering to herself before she gave a confirmation and begin to mess with her omni-tool as I pointed to Solana and Ashley to set up at certain spots up here. Soon a glowing orb appears beside me along with Tali. "Go on Chika go say hi," she says as the orb descended down amongst the Geth before exploding. Grabbing Tali and Telec around their waist I drop down as Alenko and Wrex follow behind me. The girls scream slightly as we drop at least fifty feet, their arms wrapping around me before we landed on the ground with Alenko and Wrex crashing down around us.

Letting the girls go I pull out my DMR and begin to fire at several Geth that had been disabled by the EMP blast. Others soon begin to fire as well but the Geth systems had rebooted and were now firing back at us. Rounds were slipping through my shield and scrapping my armor as I force both Tali and Telec into cover as I roar at Wrex to find his own. Alenko had already slipped into camouflage and was off doing his own thing while Solana and Ashley continue to rain down sniper fire from above.

As I was switching out mags Déjà yell out a warning in my head, "_Incoming target to your right!"_

Turning to face it I come face to face with one of the Juggernauts running straight at me. Dropping my DMR I sling out my shotgun and unloaded it into the stomach of the Juggernaut as it let out a robotic groan and collapse. Looking for the other two I saw the second one had been shot through it head and chest while third had been shot from behind with Alenko standing on its back as he slowly came into sight. As the last Geth went down Solana and Ashley came down on ramps while everyone else begin to check their armor over.

Telec armor had few scrapes from the Geth weapons while Tali had a suit breach that she was taking care of it. Wrex had several wounds but he shrug off any bio foam and was just applying bandages to it. Alenko came over to me as he looked at a gouge in his forearm armor. "We need to figure out how to stop those damn rounds. Doesn't seem like all of them carry it but the ones who do are deadly." He commented as he looked down at a down Geth.

I could only nod my head as I watch Tali finish with her suit and move over to mining laser. She begins to fiddle with her omni-tool as the giant machine soon came to life. "John I got it running should be ready to fire in few minutes," She call out as she continue to monitor her omni-tool.

"Alright everyone you heard the woman get behind the laser and watch for anymore Geth," I order as everyone move into cover. Once everyone was in place I gave Tali the signal and she let the mining laser fire. The fire power from that laser cause the entire cavern to shake as it blasted its way through the dirt and into the structure. Debris was sent everyone in the cavern causing us to be covered in dirt. Once the laser had finish firing a clear hole could be seen into the structure.

"Alright people we got our entrance let's move!"

Everyone quickly rush forward to the hole as the cavern begins to shake violently. "_The cavern has become destabilize we have approximately 5 minutes till it fills with lava," _Déjà announced over the coms.

We all move quicker at her words and made our way into the structure. As we all stood in middle of it the platform under us begin to rise on its own. "Did someone touch something," I ask as my eyes scan for any kind of console.

Everyone shook their head and I could feel a chill go up my spine. The platform continue to rise up as the cavern shook until it finally stop with the same compartment that Liara was located in. Everyone quickly moved out as they secure the area as I jog to the nearby panel. "Oh thank the Goddess that you were able to get in here. Please hurry, let me out of here!"

_John that nearby station should control it,_ Déjà commented inside my head.

Moving over to it I could see that the symbols on the panel and suddenly they felt familiar. My hand reaching out almost instinctively it press a few symbols while Solana who was nearby asked me if I should be doing that but I just ignore her until the blue ball of energy that was around Liara disappear and she collapse to the floor. Tali and Solana knelt beside her and begin to run their omni-tool over her checking her out.

My mind suddenly snaps back as my hands retreat from the panel and it shut down shortly after. Shaking my head I order Solana and Tali to carry Liara towards the platform as the rest of us climbed on it and begin to head up once more. As the platform stop on the very top of the platform we face a jump from the compartment to the metal platform that lead to exit of the dig site. The blue shield was now gone and it was only air between us and the platform.

"Alenko! You take Liara and jump across after Ashley and Solana has jumped across and secure the platform. Tali you follow after them and me and Wrex will bring up the rear!"

Everyone nod before begin to move around in the compartment. Alenko had moved to Solana and Tali and easily pick up Liara from them before Solana and Ashely jump from the compartment and onto the platform with a slight stumble. They quickly move to secure the platform as Alenko soon jump with Liara landing easily on the other side. Tali nodded her head at me before she made her own leap leaving me and Wrex standing there as he look at the jump worriedly.

"Got this big guy?" I ask him as I put a hand on his back.

He grumbles to himself before letting out a sigh. "Krogan drop we don't jump."

"Want me help you across there?"

He only looks at me before looking at the others to see if they were watching. When he saw that they were busy he only nods his head at me. Before he could change his mind I grip some of his armor and using my own armor enhanced strength I lift the heavy Krogan up and toss him over to the platform causing him to fall face first on the platform. I could hear him cursing as I make my own way to jump when a voice enter my head.

"_**Reclaimer"**_

The word rocked my concertation and I timed my jump wrong and came up chest first on the edge of the platform, my armor glove fingers digging into the grate to keep myself from falling. Wrex notice and quickly rush over to me and help drag me up from the edge. Once I was able to stand we made our way to dig site tunnel as my radio blasted with noise. "Commander, are you there? The surrounding area of the dig site looks like its ready to explode you better get out quickly. There was a Geth drop ship near the entrance before I blew them to hell!" Joker said over the radio before the door of the tunnel open and I stood face to face with a Brute.


End file.
